Une vague de chaleur rafraichissante
by chacha1710
Summary: Il fait chaud ! Il fait chaud ! Un peu de glace ne ferait pas de mal ... Entre Grey et Loki,le chemin vers l'amour sera long ... Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas,Lucy et Juvia vont y mettre leur grain de sel ! Lemon ! Chapitre 7 en ligne ! YAOI ! GraLo ! ( fic en pause )
1. La chaleur

**Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Cette fois je vous présente un couple Yaoi que je n'ai encore jamais testé mais qui me plait bien p **

**Toujours Loki,hein ! Avec un autre tout aussi sexy ! J'ai nommé M. Fullbuster !**

**Ce sera une fic à chapitres avec LEMON ! OH YEAH ! **

**Loki x Gray et un très léger Loki x Lucy pour vous Mesdemoiselles ! Pourquoi je m'excite toute seule moi … ? **

**Remarquez comme mon Blabla d'auteur est court cette fois … Je m'améliore !**

**Merci à NekoErza !**

**Aller ! Bonne lecture,les fans **

* * *

« Rah … Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud ! » Se plaignit le mage de glace,avachit sur sa chaise au milieu de la guilde .

Celui-ci commençait même à retirer sa chemise quand Lucy intervint :

« Cesse de te déshabiller comme ça ! » Cria la blonde avec colère en se levant de sa chaise .

Mais elle se rassit cependant,soupirant légèrement avant de reprendre la parole :

« Mais c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud … En même temps ce n'est pas étonnant pour un 16 août … Mais c'est quand même étrange,car cette chaleur étouffante dure depuis près d'un mois … J'aimerais bien me débarrasser de quelques vêtements,moi aussi … »

Aussitôt deux têtes se tournèrent vers la blonde avec envie . Macao et Wakaba avaient l'oreille fine . Voyant cela,la blonde rougit violement avant de se retourner vers les deux hommes et de leur hurler :

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je vais le faire ! »

Déçut,les deux hommes retournèrent à leur chope de bière .

La blonde était assise à la même table que Gray . Erza était en mission avec Natsu et donc ils n'étaient pas présent . En même temps ce n'était pas plus mal,sinon le Dragon slayer passerait son temps à cracher des flammes . Comme s'il ne faisait pas déjà assez chaud …

Le mage aux cheveux noirs était en train de remettre sa chemise à contre cœur quand une voix derrière eux attira leur attention .

« Comparé au Monde des esprits,il fait plutôt frais ici . »

Les deux mages tournèrent la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec l'esprit du Lion .

« Loki ! Que fais-tu ici ? Dit la blonde,tout sourire .

-Ne t'inquète pas Lucy . Je suis venu avec ma propre magie,pour ne pas affaiblir la tienne . Dit-il alors qu'il saluait également le mage de glace .

-Ca faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu à la guilde . Continua la blonde .

-Lucy a raison ! Ca fait plus d'un mois ! » Enchaina Gray .

Ce que le mage de glace ne savait pas,c'est que la raison pour laquelle Loki n'était pas venu depuis près d'un mois,était en rapport directe avec cette vague de chaleur . Car qui dit chaleur,dit Gray qui se déshabille deux fois plus souvent que d'habitude,et ça c'est le genre de chose qui fait s'emballer les cœur de notre pauvre Léo . Avoir le corps musclé de Gray sous le nez en permanence était quelque chose que Loki adorait,mais en même temps détestait car cela pouvait trahir ses sentiments en une fraction de seconde . Car effectivement cela faisait un long moment déjà que Loki nourrissait un amour immense envers le mage aux cheveux noirs . C'était le comble pour lui qui avait une réputation de coureur de jupons . Alors pour éviter tout rapprochements avec Gray,Loki s'était terré dans le monde des esprits pendant plus d'un mois … Mais il avait du mal à supporter la distance avec ses amis de Fairy tail,Gray en particulier,c'est ce qui l'avait obligé à sortir de son trou . Avant de venir,il s'était promit d'avouer ses sentiments pour le mage de glace le jour même . « Mais j'ai des chances de me dégonfler … » Pensa il alors qu'il regardait le brun .

« Ouais,j'ai pensé qu'il était temps que je vous rende une petite visite . Natsu et Erza ne sont pas là ? Demanda le roux .

-Non,ils sont parti en mission ce matin . Répondit la blonde avant de continuer : Mais assis-toi,Loki ! »

Ils passèrent tout le reste de l'après midi à rire et discuter . Et ce n'est qu'une fois le soleil couché et un concours de boisson contre Kana (qu'ils ont bien entendu perdu),qu'ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher .

« Tu dors dans le monde des esprits ce soir,Loki ? Demanda la blonde .

-Non,j'avais prévu de dormir dans mon ancienne maison … Là où j'habitais quand je faisait encore parti de la guilde en tant qu'humain …Répondit le roux en se tournant vers elle .

-Oh,je ne savais pas que tu possédais encore ta maison dans ce monde ! Enchaîna le mage de glace en terminant sa bière .

-Oui,j'aimais vraiment y vivre,alors je ne l'ai pas vendu …

-Et bien c'est réglé ! Dans ce cas je rentre me coucher ! » Dit Lucy . Elle dit au revoir à tout le monde puis sortit de la guilde,se balançant légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool .

Les deux garçons restèrent encore quelques minutes puis Gray se leva .

« Bon,je vais rentrer aussi . Ma maison n'est pas la porte à coté .

-Je te raccompagne . Nos deux maisons sont sur la même route . Proposa le roux .

-OK,super idée ! » Gray hocha la tête et les deux mages sortirent de la guilde,tous deux encore un peu ivre .

« Maintenant que j'y pense,ça fait un long moment que je ne suis pas allé chez toi … Je me demande si ça a changé … Dit le mage de glace en regardant son ami roux .

Loki sourit en regardant Gray. Le mage aux cheveux corbeau avait en quelque sorte,à nouveau perdu sa chemise au cours de la soirée. Ce spectacle donna encore plus faim à Loki . Il avait pu réprimer ses sentiments, ce soir, mais être seul dans la rue sombre les fit revenir au grand galop . Avec l'alcool encore dans ses veines, il se sentait un peu plus confiant « Ce soir, je vais lui dire ce que je ressens » se dit-il, «mais pas ici, dans la rue . »

Après une profonde inspiration, il dit: "Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi ? Comme ça tu pourras revoir ma maison,et puis la tienne est encore assez loin et il est déjà tard … Pourquoi ne pas passer la nuit chez moi ? "

Le mage de glace réfléchit une seconde.

«D'accord,ça peut être amusant . Je n'ai pas envie de marcher jusqu'à chez moi de toute façon, je suis toujours un peu bancal sur mes pieds à cause de ce concours de boisson avec Kana." Il eut un petit rire.

Après 10 autres minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à la maison de Loki. Le roux ouvrit la porte et laissa le mage de glace entrer. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures puis se rendirent au salon .

«Je suis désolé si c'est un peu sale,puisque je ne suis pas venu ici depuis un long moment, je ne sais pas dans quel état c'est … Dit Loki .

-Je trouve que c'est assez propre ! Dit Gray en regardant autour de lui .

-Elle doit continuer à venir faire le ménage même si je n'habite plus ici … Supposa le roux .

-Elle ? Une de tes nombreuses petites copines, je suppose ? Dit Gray,un sourire en coin .

Loki sentit ses joues rosir.

« Assis-toi ! » Dit il rapidement en se tournant vers la cuisine, avant que Gray puisse voir sa rougeur . "Tu veux boire quelque chose?"

"Oui, merci. "Répondit le brun,alors qu'il allait s'assoir sur le canapé.

"OK" Dit le roux . «Que veux-tu boire?"

"Juste quelque chose de froid … Il fait trop chaud ici . "

Loki s'absenta quelques secondes puis revint de la cuisine et s'assit à côté de Gray en lui tendant son verre.

«Mon Dieu, pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'être aussi déshabillé ? » Pensa le roux .

« Cette boisson n'est pas mauvaise ! C'est doux et sucré . " Dit Gray, en prenant une autre gorgée. «Espérons que cela éliminera l'alcool de mon corps, j'ai toujours le vertige."

"Ouais, moi aussi ! " Enchaina l'esprit du Lion . L'alcool dans ces veines,ajouté au corps musclé du brun à ses cotés,lui faisait perdre l'esprit et réveillait petit à petit le lion qui sommeillait en lui .

Les deux mages discutaient de tout et de rien lorsque Gray prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson et qu'une petite goutte coula sur son menton. Un fusible grilla dans le cerveau de Loki . Ne pouvant se retenir,il se pencha vers Gray et lécha la malheureuse goutte,passant sa langue sur les lèvres froides du brun .

Le mage de glace recula violement sa tête,en état de choc.

«Q-Qu'est ce que tu fais !? » dit-il en rougissant d'un rouge profond .

Encore plus en état de choc, Loki se leva et fit un pas loin du canapé.

«Je suis tellement désolé ! Je-J'ai perdu le contrôle ...» Bredouilla-t-il en essayant de fuir vers la chambre . Soudain, il sentit une main saisir son poignet. Gray se tenait derrière lui.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je ... ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'embrasses comme ça ... tu m'a un peu pris au dépourvu"

L'esprit céleste se retourna et regarda le mage de glace, qui tenait toujours son poignet entre ses doigts froids .

«Pourtant, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû me douter que tu ne voudrais pas être embrassée par un autre homme comme moi …» Marmonna Loki,essayant de libérer son poignet de l'emprise glaciale. Ses joues étaient rouges comme les cheveux d'Erza .

"Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas ça …J'ai dit que tu m'avais surprit … »Dit Gray en resserrant son emprise sur le poignet du roux .

"Mais je suis un mec, et je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que tu es déjà été interressé par les hommes. Je me souviens de toi en train de sortir avec plusieurs femmes en même temps . Dit le mage de glace .

« J'avais juste décidé de t'avouer mes sentiments ce soir … Je ne voulais pas t'attaquer avec mon baiser." Avoua l'esprit du lion en baissant le tête .

Gray tira lentement l'esprit céleste plus près de lui, et avec sa main libre il saisit les cheveux roux, lui tirant la tête plus près.

"En effet, je n'ai jamais été avec un autre gars avant, mais ... je ne déteste pas ça . Je veux que tu m'embrasses à nouveau . " Ordonna le brun.

Loki ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre .

«Je n'ai jamais été avec un mec non plus ... Mais c'est mieux qu'avec toutes les femmes que je n'ai jamais eu."

Il se pencha lentement et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Gray . Il avait un peu peur que Gray change d'avis,alors il recula légèrement pour regarder si le brun aimait le baiser . Mais le visage comblé du mage de glace rassura le roux qui reprit le baiser . Ils s'embrassaient, avec passion . Gray libéra enfin le poignet de Loki qui en profita pour placer sa main dans le cou maintenant libre de Gray.

Après un certain temps Gray rompit le baiser . Le mage aux cheveux roux le regarda, interrogateur.

Gray retira les lunettes de soleil de Loki et les jeta sur la table.

"Tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait trop chaud pour porter une chemise ? Demanda le mage aux cheveux corbeau avec un sourire taquin .

Lentement, il commença à déboutonner la chemise du roux et la fit glisser le long de ses épaules . Dès qu'il fut libéré de sa chemise, Loki pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Gray. Lentement, il fit traîner sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du mage de glace,lui demandant l'accès à sa langue . Gray accorda le passage avec plaisir,entre-ouvrant la bouche . Loki fit rapidement glisser sa langue dans la cavité chaude à la recherche de sa jumelle .Loki pouvait encore goûter la douceur légèrement amer de la bière sur la langue de Gray.

Contrairement à ses lèvres et le reste de son corps, la langue du mage de glace était chaude. Le baiser devint plus passionné, tandis que les deux mages faisaient courir leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre . Gray laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand la main de Loki glissa de son dos à son aine . Au même moment,Loki sentit des doigts froids glisser le long de sa ceinture .

"Eh bien,je vois que les rumeurs étaient vraies ." Dit Gray lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle . "Tu embrasses vraiment comme un Dieu ! " Il sourit .

"Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi ." Dit le roux en regardant dans les yeux bleus marine du mage de glace . Soudain Gray poussa Loki contre le mur, pressant son corps contre lui.

«J'en veux plus ...» Dit-il quand il déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'esprit,avant de commencer à embrasser le bas de son cou,se dirigeant vers sa poitrine.

"NHH ... Gray ..." gémit Loki,profitant du frisson qui parcourait son corps pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de Gray.

Gray placa un dernier baiser dans le cou de Loki,puis il posa son front contre celui du roux .

"Alors ... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à ce sujet?" Demanda le brun en regardant vers le bas . Loki suivit son regard et vit une bosse dans chacun de leur pantalon.

"Eh bien, eh bien ... quelqu'un est excité,on dirait ." Gray sourit.

«Et je ne suis pas le seul,j'ai l'impression.» Loki sourit de nouveau. «AAH! Pas là ..." gémit-il quand Gray frotta sa main contre le renflement dans le pantalon du roux dont les joues viraient à nouveau au rouge .

«Je répète, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à ce sujet ?" Gray sourit . Il pressa son corps plus proche de celui de l'esprit,le poussant plus fort contre le mur en se frottant les hanches contre celles de Loki.

Léo gémit quand il sentit l'érection de Gray frotter contre la sienne .

« Merde … Ce pantalon devient vraiment gênant … » Se dit-il tout en appréciant la sensation de faiblesse. N'étant pas en mesure de se contrôler plus longtemps,il a commença à embrasser le cou de Gray, lentement descendant vers sa poitrine. Quand il atteignit un mamelon, il le mordit légèrement,gagnant un doux gémissement de la part de Gray.

Pendant ce temps, il s'attaqua à déboutonner le pantalon du mage de glace . Une fois cela fait il crocheta l'arrière du pantalon et du boxer avec ses pouces avant de tirer les deux vers la bas . Il regardait avidement l'érection désormais exposée. Il l'attrapa doucement et glissa le long du mur pour finir accroupi et déposa un baiser sur le gland rougit .

«Hnn ... Loki ! » Gémit le mage de glace .

Il serra les poings dans les cheveux roux, le tirant plus près . Loki obéi à la main du brun et commença à lécher l'érection du plat de sa langue,sentant son propre membre se raidir de plus en plus . Le frottement de son pantalon commençait à devenir inconfortable . Gray plaça son autre main sur l'épaule de Loki

«Tu aimes ? » Demanda le roux tout en caressant la cuisse de Gray. Il prit ensuite le membre gonflé entièrement en bouche avant de commencer à bouger sa tête d'avant en arrière. Gray gémit encore plus fort.

"Tu es bien sûre que tu n'as jamais fait ça avant ?" Demanda le brun avec un sourire taquin.

Loki lécha le membre sur sa longueur,ce qui fit serrer plus fort les poings de Gray sur les cheveux de Loki. Il continua ses vas et viens et Gray cambra ses hanches vers l'avant,poussant lui-même plus profondément dans la bouche de Loki. Le roux pouvait goûter le pré-sperme du brun sur sa langue.

"L-Loki ... Je vais ... Je vais jouir ..." gémit le mage de glace en enfonçant ses ongles dans le crâne de l'autre mage.

"Ngh !" Gray gémit tout en tirant la tête de Loki loin éclaboussant tout le côté de son visage.

«Je suis désolé, je ne pense pas que tu voulais que j'éjacule dans ta bouche ... Je suppose que je me suis écarté un peu trop tard."

"Je n'aurais pas bronché si tu avais éjaculé dans ma bouche .» dit-il en se léchant le coin des lèvres où quelques gouttes de semence se trouvaient encore .

"Je n'en doute pas ." Dit Gray avec une légère rougeur sur son visage.

Il regarda autour et attrapa une serviette qui reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise .

«Est-ce que je peux m'en servir?" Demanda le brun . Loki hocha la tête. Gray se mit à genoux et utilisa la serviette pour essuyer le visage de l'esprit . Quand il eut fini, Loki pressa fermement ses lèvres contre celles de Gray.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce jour s'est avéré être le grand jour …» Loki sourit entre deux baisers.

"Eh bien, je vais faire encore mieux pour toi." Dit Gray.

Il glissa lentement ses doigts le long de la poitrine de Loki,s'arrêtant quand il atteint le bouton de son pantalon. Avant de l'ouvrir, il frotta lentement sa main sur le renflement dans le pantalon du roux . Loki eut le souffle coupé à cette sensation et il voulait juste déchirer le reste de ses vêtements sans attendre pour libérer son érection de se frottement douloureux . Mais le brun en avait décidé autrement puisqu'il continua ses caresses à travers le tissus .

"G-Gray! Arrête de me faire attendre comme ça !" Supplia la roux dans une expression presque douloureuse .

Gray sourit avant de placer ses lèvres sur celles de Loki et glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche . Il estima que Loki avait assez souffert comme ça,alors il enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Loki sentit la caresse des doigts froids sur son érection . Gray rompit le baiser et commença à amener sa bouche au membre dur du roux .

"Non !" Gémit l'esprit . « Continu de m'embrasser." Avec ses mains, il attrapa le visage de Gray et le ramena à sa bouche.

"Mais ... Et toi,alors ?" Demanda Gray entre deux baisers.

"... NHH ... Tu n'as qu'a … utiliser tes mains ..." gémit-il en embrassant langoureusement le brun .

Gray écarta les jambes de Loki et se plaça à genoux entre elles,de cette façon il pouvait asseoir le roux sur lui . Il commença lentement à faire aller sa main de haut en bas sur le membre de l'esprit . Il embrassa et suça le cou de Loki en mordant son lobe d'oreille. Il commença à bouger sa main plus rapidement, tandis que son autre main jouait avec un mamelon de Loki. Après un certain temps le roux commença à respirer plus fort.

«Je vais ven..." il ne put pas finir sa phrase car Gray glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Loki sentit la la libération le prendre et il vint dans la main du brun et sur leur deux estomacs.

«Regardez ce gâchis …" Dit Gray avec un sourire pervers . "Nous sommes tout sales maintenant ." Il lécha son doigt, goûtant la semence du roux .

"D-Désolé ..." Dit Loki en tentant de réguler sa respiration . Gray porta lentement ses doigts maintenant propres à la bouche du lion qui commença à les sucer.

"Tu veux prendre une douche ?" Proposa le roux au bout d'un certain temps tout en commençant à se relever .

"Une douche ? Et le deuxième tour,alors ?" Demanda Gray en appuyant sur les épaules de l'esprit pour l'obliger à se rassoir.

"Le deuxième tour ?" Demanda Loki tout en soulevant un sourcil.

Avant qu'il ne puisse en demander plus,Gray le cloua à nouveau au mur,tenant les mains du lion au-dessus de sa tête.

"Tu as vraiment cru que tu allais t'en sortir aussi facilement ?"

Gray sourit . Il mordit le cou de Loki,plaça des petits baisers sur sa joue,sur son menton ,sur son épaule …

"On dirait que nous sommes tous les deux prêts à repartir." Loki baissa les yeux en sentant le membre dur du brun se frotter contre son érection .

«Ah! Gray, plus ! » Gémit le roux en se mordant la lèvre .

"Nous allons essayer quelque chose de différent maintenant." Reprit le brun avec un sourire pervers .

"D-Différent ?" Répéta le roux,se demandant de quoi parlait l'autre . Puis il sentit la main de Gray se promener sur son dos . Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il comprit de quoi le mage de glace voulait parler .

Gray vit le regard effrayé de l'autre et rit: « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais être gentil ."

Pour prouver ses dires il a plaça un baiser sur la joue de Loki. Puis il apporta ses doigts à la bouche de l'esprit . "Tu dois lubrifier un peu,sinon tu risques d'avoir mal ."

Hésitant, il commença à sucer l'index et le majeur de Gray. Lorsque le brun retira ses doigts un petit fil de salive reliait ses doigts et la langue de Loki. Il l'embrassa doucement puis reprit la parole .

"Prêt ?"

"Je pense que oui ..." A cette phrase,Gray inséra lentement un doigt dans l'anus de l'esprit .

"Aah !" Le roux cria à la sensation des doigts de Gray entrant dans son corps.

"Détends-toi, ça va aller mieux, je te le promets." Chuchota le brun à l'oreille de Loki, tout en déplaçant lentement son doigt dans la cavité chaude . Quand il jugea que Loki n'avait plus mal,il inséra un deuxième doigt. Avec un mouvement de ciseaux il étendit le canal serré, tout en appréciant le son des gémissements de douleur et de plaisir que poussait le roux . Après quelques minutes de cet exercice ,il retira ses doigts.

«Tourne-toi ."Ordonna le brun .

Loki obéit et posa ses avant-bras contre le mur,restant assit sur les cuisses du mage de glace .

"Eh bien, tu es plutôt soumis pour un lion ." Dit Gray en riant.

"Tais-toi !" Cria le roux avec colère,bien que cela ne semblait pas vraiment convaincant. Gray rit encore:

«Je ne fais que te taquiner !" Il commença à embrasser la nuque de Loki tout en caressant son corps avec ses mains . Même si la chaleur était intense, Loki frissonna sous le contact froid du mage aux cheveux corbeau . Gray commença lentement à frotter son membre entre les fesses du lion.

"Nhhh ... Gray ... Je veux ... plus ..." gémit le roux.

"Plus ? Plus de quoi, Loki ?" Demanda le brun avec innocence.

«Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ..." marmonna Loki, tout en rougissant. Son visage avait presque la même couleur que les cheveux d'Erza.

"Non, je ne vois vraiment pas,tu pourrais être plus clair ?" Gray rit à nouveau.

"Grrray ... ne me fait pas attendre ... ! " grogna Loki tel un vrai lion.

Gray pris un peu de recul, arrêtant tout contact physique entre lui et Loki.

«Tu va devoir me dire ce que tu veux ... Mot pour mot."

«Je te veux ... à l'intérieur ..." marmonna le roux .

«Je suis désolé, je ne comprends vraiment pas ."

Loki ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Et il était prêt à jeter par-dessus bord tout son orgueil.

"Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi maintenant !» gémit-il.

Il se pencha le plus possible en avant,le torse collé contre le mur,cambrant le dos pour révéler son intimité vierge.

"C'est ce que je voulais entendre." Gémit le brun . Il prit les bras de Loki et les mit contre le mur. Ensuite, il pausa ses deux mains sur les hanches du roux et frotta son membre contre l'entrée de l'esprit céleste .

«J'y vais ." Prévint le brun . Lentement,il se poussa à l'intérieur. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du roux et il laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux.

"NNH ... tu es tellement serré". Gémit le mage de glace.

Il attendit un peu, laissant Loki s'habituer à sa taille. Après un certain temps le roux hocha la tête,autorisant le brun à se déplacer.

Celui-ci commença alors des mouvement lents . Il déplaça ses mains des hanches aux mamelons du roux , les pinçant en plaçant de petits baisers sur son dos en même temps. Il accéléra le rythme.

"AH ! G-Gray, pas si vite ... Je-Ça fait mal ..."Dit le roux,les larmes aux yeux . Gray pouvait sentir les muscles tendus contre son membre,alors il ralentit à nouveau.

"Tu aimes ?" Demanda le brun au lion . Loki hocha la tête.

"Peut-être que j'aurais dû te lubrifier un peu plus avant de te baiser." Loki rougit à nouveau quand il entendit ces mots.

Gray déplaça sa main pour caresser le cou du roux. Quand Loki sentit son toucher, il tourna la tête et prit les doigts Gray dans sa bouche. Il suça doucement les doigts du brun, en les couvrant de salive,la faisant couler le long de sa paume . Gray mit ensuite sa main mouillée à l'entre jambe de Loki et commence à lui appliquer un mouvement rapide tout en continuant ses coups de reins .

"Je vais jouir !" Gémit Loki, en cambrant son dos.

"Moi aussi !" Répondit Gray, tout en plaçant sa main libre sur la hanche de Loki, pour le garder encore. Après quelques coups de plus les deux hommes poussèrent un fort gémissement. Gray pouvait sentir sa main recouverte d'une substance chaude et visqueuse . Loki sentit la semence chaude de Gray exploser à l'intérieur de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants de plus, en essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Puis Gray se glissa lentement hors du roux . Dès qu'il libéra le lion,celui-ci tomba à genoux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda la brun en saisissant les épaules de l'esprit .

"Oui, mes jambes ... sont juste un peu engourdies ." Répondit Loki en souriant, regardant le mage de glace. Gray le ramassa puis ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit.

«En fait, je devrais te botter le cul pour me faire resentir encore plus de chaleur qu'il n'y en a déjà . "

Dit le mage de glace en serrant les fesses du roux entre ses mains . Loki eut un petit rire et se glissa près de Gray, posant sa tête sur l'épaule froide. Loki songea que la soirée c'était mieux passée qu'il n'aurait put l'imaginer . Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Pendant ce temps Gray passait ses doigts dans les cheveux roux . Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, se caressant mutuellement,des câlins, des baisers et faire courir leurs doigts sur chaque corps en silence. Enfin Gray rompit le silence.

"Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre une douche ? »

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre ! **

**Et ben ! 12 pages world quand même !**

**J'espère que se premier chapitre vous aura plu et j'espère avoir vos review sans tarder !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que je met à poster la suite de "un simple être humain" mais le chapitre est sur mon ordi qui n'est malheureusement toujours pas en ma possession ... **

**Malgrès ça j'éspère que vous me suivrez toujours ! **

**Encore merci a NekoErza !**

**A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre,les fans !**

**Watashi no baka~**


	2. Le lendemain

**Hello ! Vous savez déjà ce que je vais dire,puisque je dis la même chose à chaque fois ... Je vais m'excuser pour le retard,puis vous raconter ma triste vie et tout ça va vous ennuyer plus qu'autre chose donc... JE VAIS FAIRE COMME A CHAQUE FOIS CAR J'AIME VOUS FAIRE CH*** ! Nannnnnnn ! Je rigole ! Je suis pas sadique à ce point ... (mon oeil).**

**Bref ... Voici donc le chapitre 2 ! Je suis pas sûre que quelqu'un l'attendait,à part ma grande peut être,m'enfin bon...**

**Réponse à l'unique review :**

**YaoiIsYummy : ****Ahah ! Tu l'aimes Aki-chan,hein ? XD ! T'as aimé la soumission de Loki ? Pourtant ça m'a fait mal au coeur de le mettre en uke ! Mais je me suis dit que si je mettais Gray en uke,j'allais reçevoire des menaces de mort ... Comment ça "pas au courant" ? Je suis venue sur FB pour te prévenir que je l'avais posté,juste après l'avoir mit en ligne ! Et toi tu m'annonçes comme une fleur que tu le sais déjà ! Rahh ! Fichu don de voyance ! J'éspère bien que tu seras là pour le suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin,

Gray fut réveillé par un fort bruit de claquement . Il se redressa en sursaut,ses yeux cherchant à s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce,quand un oreiller lui vola droit en pleine figure .

"Oww,mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?" Demanda le brun.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux,son regard tomba sur Loki assis à même le sol à côté du lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre et pourquoi tu m'as jeté cet oreiller ?" Questionna le mage de glace.

"J'ai essayé de me lever,mais quand je l'ai fait,je me suis rétamé sur le parquet car mes jambes n'ont toujours pas retrouvé leur force . Et mon cul me fait un mal de chien . Alors cet oreiller était mérité,c'est de ta faute ." Expliqua l'esprit céleste avec une voix chargée de colère.

"Alors maintenant, c'est de ma faute ?" Gray rigola en remontant le roux sur le lit .

"C'est toi qui l'as demandé,Chaton ."

"Je n'ai jamais demandé ça ! Je t'ai juste proposer un toit pour passer la nuit ! Et mon seul but était de t'avouer mes sentiments,et non pas de me faire baiser jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus marcher !" Loki donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Gray.

"Haha! Eh bien, je crois me souvenir de toi disant quelque chose comme : "Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi,maintenant !", je suis assez sûr de moi ." Le brun rigola un bon coup .

Voulant nier, Loki ouvrit la bouche mais se rendit compte qu'il avait effectivement dit quelque chose comme ça . En fait,pas "quelque chose comme ça",il avait littéralement dit ça comme ça . Il commença à rougir quand il se rappela comment il avait agi la veille au soir .

"C'était l'alcool qui parlait ! J'avais bu beaucoup trop de la nuit dernière ." Dit le roux,en essayant de se défendre.

"Ce n'était pas l'alcool ... Tu es venu à moi de ton plein gré hier soir . Tu ne peux pas le nier ."

Gray taquinait le roux,et il n'allait pas abandonner tant que Loki n'avourait pas . Mais l'esprit se contenta de croiser les bras et de commencer à bouder . Gray regarda l'esprit tout en essayant de réprimer un sourire . Voulant que l'autre cesse de faire la moue,le brun commença à sourire et donner des petits coups dans l'épaule de Loki .

Après un moment,la bouche du roux se crispa .

"Ok,je l'admets ! Mais c'est toujours de ta faute ! Pourquoi avais-tu besoin d'être si violent ?! Aucun homme saint d'esprit n'y serait allé si fort ! Cela m'étonne que tu ne te fasses pas sauter plus souvent ..." Se contenta de dire le mage aux cheveux roux .

"Je ne me fais pas sauter,c'est moi qui saute,plutôt . Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?" Gray sourit .

"Oui, merci de me le rappeler. Ça fait vraiment un mal de chien ." La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un petit rire,qui sonna un peu sadique à ses oreilles .

"Je vais t'aider à te lever,ok ?" Gray sortit du lit,toujours nu . Voyant cela,une petite rougeur apparut sur le visage du roux .

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es timide tout d'un coup ?" Demanda Gray avec un sourire taquin tout en caressant la joue rougie du lion .

"Oh, tais-toi,espèce de nudiste !"

Gray ricana tout en tirant Loki sur ses pieds .

"Peut-être que je devrais te trouver des vêtements d'abord . Où est ce que tu les ranges ?" Demanda le brun tout en regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'un placard qu'il ne vit pas .

"Dans la chambre d'à côté,l'armoire ne rentre pas dans cette chambre ."

"Ok,allez,il faut te dégourdir les jambes ." Dit Gray en soutenant encore le roux .

Ignorant le commentaire,Loki pressa son corps un peu plus près de celui du mage de glace .

"Tu vas pouvoir tenir debout ? Tu ne vas pas tomber sur le sol à nouveau ?" Demanda le brun . Quand ils arrivèrent au placard Loki hocha la tête :

"Je vais bien ." Gray sourit puis ouvrit le placard .

"Tu as des préférences pour tes habits ?"

"Pas vraiment,juste quelque chose qui ne tienne pas trop chaud ." Répondit le roux .

Gray sortit un boxer noir,un pantalon court gris et une chemise verte et les jeta à Loki.

"Dois-je t'aider à t'habiller ?" Demanda le brun avec un petit sourire.

"Non,je peux encore faire ça moi-même ." Dit l'esprit,avec un regard noir en direction du brun . Il pouvait sentir la sensation d'engourdissement disparaître lentement .

"Alors je vais y aller ."

"Tu pars ? Pourquoi ?" Demanda le roux en enfilant son boxer .

"Je rentre chez moi,j'ai besoin de mettre des vêtements propres moi aussi . Je ne peux pas rester comme ça toute la journée ." Dit Gray,en montrant son corps nu .

"Tu restes souvent comme ça la journée ..." Loki sentit une goutte lui couler derrière la tête . "Je peux te prêter quelques uns de mes vêtements pour la journée ."

Gray accepta avec joie,heureux de ne pas avoir à faire tout le chemin jusqu'a chez lui en tenue de naissance .

Lorsque les deux hommes furent habillés et que Loki eut retrouvé ses lunettes,ils prirent la direction de la guilde pour pouvoir prendre leur petit déjeuner .

Sur le chemin Loki prit la parole :

"Gray ?" Interpella le roux,tout en jouant avec l'ourlet de sa chemise d'un air gêné . Une teinte rose couvrant de nouveau ses joues .

"Hm ?" Gray tourna la tête pour regarder l'esprit .

"E-Est ce que tu pourrais éviter de raconter se qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ?" Le rouge de ses joues augmenta .

"Tu es gêné ?"

"O-Oui,un peu ." Marmonna l'esprit tout en regardant Gray .

"Je dois prendre ça comme une insulte ?"

"N-Non ! Pas du tout,c'est juste que ..."

"Je te taquine . Je n'avais pas prévu de le dire à qui que ce soit . Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de dire aux gens avec qui je passe mes nuits ." Dit Gray tout en frottant sa main dans les cheveux de l'esprit . Loki sourit,soulagé . Il aimait vraiment ce mec .

~ A la guilde ~

Loki alla parler à Lucy,qui était assise au bar . Gray,lui,alla s'assoir à côté d'Erza,qui venait clairement de prendre un bain dans la piscine . Toujours dans son bikini et des gouttes d'eau dans ses cheveux mouillés,elle buvait avec un bonheur evident un grand verre de limonade .

"Bonjour,Gray . Tu survis à la chaleur ?" Demanda la mage à l'armure après avoir pris une gorgée de sa boisson .

"A peine,la nuit dernière était vraiment chaude ." Dit le brun avec un sourire en direction du roux .

"Je suis bien d'accord !" Repondit Erza,ne remarquant pas le ton amusé qu'avait employé le mage de glace .

"Je suis vraiment fatiguée de cette chaleur aussi . Mes armures se sont transformées en fours par ce temps ." Elle prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson. "Je ne peux même pas profiter d'un verre de limonade fraîche,c'est déjà réchauffé ." Dit-elle en lorgnant son verre encore plein .

Gray plaça un doigt contre le verre . Une seconde plus tard,2 petits cubes de glace flottaient dans la limonade .

"Merci Gray ! La prochaine tourné est pour moi !" Erza sourit,heureuse de pouvoir savourer une boisson enfin fraîche . Après une première gorgée rafraîchissante,elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bar pour commander une boisson pour Gray . Soudain,le mage de glace sentit un poids sur sa tête . Il vit seulement une queue bleue suspendue au-dessus de son épaule .

"Gray,tu ne peux pas me faire un beau poisson glacé ? Demanda Happy .

"Je peux faire de la glace en forme de poisson,mais je ne pense pas que ce sera délicieux comme un vrai poisson ." Dit Gray,tout en prenant le petit chat bleu dans ses bras .

"Il fait tellement chaud que je ne ferai pas mon difficile ." Expliqua le petit chat tout en élevant les pattes .

"Très bien,très bien . Juste pour cette fois,sinon tout le monde dans la guilde va venir me demander de la glace ." Gray mit son poing droit dans la paume de sa main gauche .

"ICE MAKE : FISH !" Un poisson de glace tomba devant le chat bleu .

"Merci,Gray ! Tu es le meilleur ." Le mage de glace sourit à Happy,qui léchait le poisson de glace avec envie . En voyant le sourire sur le visage du mage de glace,le chat bleu remarqua :

"Tu sembles très heureux aujourd'hui,Gray ! Normalement,quand il fait chaud,tu es plutôt grincheux ..."

"La chaleur dure depuis trop longtemps pour rester grincheux tout le temps ." Dit Gray . Alors que la raison pour laquelle il était si heureux était le grand soir qu'il avait passé la veille . Il regarda rapidement vers le bar où Loki était assis,et leur regard se croisèrent . L'esprit lui fit un rapide clin d'oeil .

"Tu es toujours grognon,le glaçon !" Dit quelqu'un dans la foule .

"Ce n'est que lorsque tu es dans le coin,l'allumette !" Repondit Gray à Natsu qui sortit de l'assemblée .

"Ah oui ? Tu as un problème avec moi ?" Demanda le rose,attrapant Gray par son collier . Les deux mages s'échangeaient un regard noir .

"Natsu ! Gray ! Vous vous battez encore ?" Cria une voix à l'autre bout de la salle . Réalisant que c'était la voix d'Erza,les deux mages passèrent rapidement un bras autour de l'épaule de l'autre .

"N-Non,bien sûr que non ! Nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde !" Dit Gray avec un sourire forcé et les membres tremblants .

"Oui ! Exactement !" Ajouta Natsu avec peur,ne voulant pas énerver Titania .

Un sourire se forma sur le visage d'Erza . "Je suis contente d'entendre ça ." Elle posa le verre de Gray sur la table .

Quand le brun voulut reprendre son siège,Natsu le tira en arrière .

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore,Natsu ?" Demanda-t il d'une voix agacée alors que le dragon slayer reniflait son cou .

"Pourquoi tu sens la même odeur que Loki ?"

Merde . Il avait oublié l'excellent nez de cette fichue alumette . Même si il avait pris une douche,il avait quand même dormi le reste de la nuit avec Loki dans ses bras . Du coin de l'œil,il vit le roux tourner la tête vers eux avec une étrange teinte grise .

"Je ... j'étais trop ivre pour marcher tout le chemin jusqu'a ma maison la nuit dernière . Donc j'ai dormi sur le divan de Loki . J'ai aussi emprunté certains de ses vêtements . C'est probablement pour ça que je porte son odeur ." Dit Gray dans une tentative d'explications foireuses .

"Quels vêtements ?" Demanda Natsu en regardant le mage de glace .

"Comment ça "Quels vêtements ?" Ceux que je porte en ce mome... WEA ... AH! " Hurla le brun quand il remarqua qu'il ne portait que son pantalon . "Quand est-ce que s'est arrivé ?"

"Tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose pour cette manie de te déshabiller,Gray ." Prononça quelqu'un juste derrière Gray,qui n'était autre que Loki .

~Soirée~

"Heureusement que Natsu est assez naïf ." Dit Gray tout en marchant à côté de Loki .

"Ouais, tu as raison ."

"Alors,quand est-ce que tu comptes retourner dans le monde des esprits ?"

"Tu veux que je parte ?" Demanda Loki,tout en levant un sourcil .

"Non,non ! Juste une question par curiosité . Peut-être que nous pourrions faire une mission ensemble,si tu prévois de rester ici pendant un certain temps ? Comme nous faisions avant ."

"Je devrais d'abord demander à Lucy à ce sujet,parce que quand je suis ici,elle ne peut pas me convoquer . Mais si elle est d'accord avec ça,je serais ravi ." Loki sourit .

Les deux mages s'assirent sur un banc . Les derniers rayons de soleil jetaient l'ombre d'un arbre sur eux . Détendant ses jambes,qui étaient encore engourdies,Loki ne pouvait pas être plus heureux . Passer du temps avec celui qu'il aimait ... Cette journée avait été incroyable . Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un certain temps,profitant qu'il fasse un peu plus frais maintenant que le soleil était presque couché .

Un groupe de filles passa devant eux . Une des jeunes filles portait une jupe courte,Loki remarqua à sa grande surprise qu'il n'éprouvait aucune envie à regarder la jeune fille . Normalement,il aurait certainement flirter avec elle,mais après la nuit dernière,il ne resentait aucun besion à le il regarda Gray,il vit que le mage de glace avait tourné la tête pour regarder les belles jambes de la jeune fille . Loki se souvint amèrement que le brun était hétéro .

"Gray ? Puis-je te poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr ." Répondit le brun,toujours en regardant les filles .

"La nuit dernière ... Était-ce un coup d'un soir ? Je veux dire,comme je suis un mec ... tu vois ..." Demanda Loki en ayant un peu peur de la réponse .

Gray tourna la tête pour regarder Loki . Réalisant qu'il demandait ça à cause des filles . Il répondit :

"Tu sais que je n'aime pas les gars ."

Le cœur de Loki rata un battement . Bien qu'il le savait,ça faisait toujours mal de se l'entendre dire . Déçu,il détourna la tête .

"Ouais,je sais ." Dit il sans pouvoir cacher complètement la douleur dans sa voix .

Quand Gray vit son visage,il se leva et traina l'autre mage par le bras pour qu'il le suive . Il se précipita vers une ruelle voisine et poussa le mage aux cheveux roux contre un mur .

Ne réalisant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et ne comprenant pas,Loki resta figé avec un regard confus .

"Tu es bien plus sexy que la plupart des filles avec qui je suis sorti ." Gray plaça son front contre celui de Loki . "Je t'aime vraiment et la nuit dernière était une des plus belles de ma vie ." Loki ne pouvait pas sortir un mot . Gray sourit puis posa doucement ses lèvres contre la joue de l'autre,tout en enroulant ses bras autour de lui . Il ajouta une dernière chose avant de presser ses lèvres contre celle de Loki .

"Après tout,qu'est se que ça peut bien faire que tu sois un mec ?"

OoOo

**Et voila ! Fin du second chapitre ! Chapitre un peu plus cours je vous l'accorde ^^'**

**Et oui ! Désolée pour toutes les fangirls en manque,mais pas de lemon pour cette fois ! ;p (Je vous promet de me rattrapper ;))**

**Une petite review,ça ne fait pas de mal ... **

**GROSSE BISE !**

**Watashi no baka~**


	3. Le Lion

**Ohayo mina ! Me revoilà ! Je sais que je vous ai pas manqué mais je reviens quand même ;p **

**En retard comme d'habitude ... Pourtant je suis motivée ! En revanche,là où je suis un peu moins motivée,c'est pour le chapitre 4 de "Un simple être humain" ... Tout simplement parce que mon ordinateur est revenu de la réparation et les crétins de là bas n'ont pas fait de sauvegarde de mes dossiers ... Du coup,plus d'images,plus de musiques,plus de vidéos et évidement plus de documents ... En d'autres termes,mon chapitre 4 qui était presque terminé : Perdu à tout jamais ! Résultat : j'ai plus qu'a recommencer tout le chapitre et évidement je ne me souviens pas de tout par coeur et donc tout ceci m'a coupé l'envie de continuer ... MAIS ! Rassurez-vous ! Je la continuerai bien,mais ça prendra certainement plus de temps .**

**Bref ! Comme vous vous en doutez,voila le chapitre 3 !**

**Réponse à (de nouveau) l'unique réview :**

**YaoiIsYummy :**** Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'une perverse comme toi ferait au pauvre Aki-chan ... XD C'est vrai qu'ils sont chou :3 Mais si je laissais leur bonheur se dérouler traquillement,l'histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être ;p Natsu va pas trop intervenir dans l'histoire,pour ton plus grand malheur XD Et puis cette BANDE DE GENS va peut être se réveiller d'ici peu ;) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Lion

"Loki est dans le monde des hommes depuis 2 jours entiers et je l'ai à peine vu ! Il passe tout son temps avec Gray." Lucy observait l'esprit et le mage de glace assis à une table un peu plus loin.

"Eh bien,avant que Loki ne soit sauvé et retourne dans le monde des esprits,ils étaient de très bons amis. Je parie que ça leur manque de passer du temps ensemble. Ils allaient faire beaucoup de missions ensemble avant." Mirajane sourit derrière le bar.

"Ils ont fait des missions ? Je ne le savais pas. Gray ne m'en a jamais parlé,même si nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble." La mage blonde regarda les deux hommes à nouveau.

"Tu sais,Gray,il n'aime pas trop parler de lui." Dit Mira.

"Ouais,tu as raison. Mis à part lorsque nous étions sur l'île de Galuna,je ne me souviens pas qu'il nous ait déjà parlé de son passé. Maintenant que j'y pense,il ne parle pas beaucoup en général." Lucy essaya de rassembler tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de Gray. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il était un mage de glace,l'élève de Ul et que ses parents sont morts dans l'attaque de Deliora.

"La magie de Gray correspond bien à sa personnalité. Ses sentiments sont scellés en toute sécurité derrière une couche de glace. Il peut être assez froid,tout comme sa magie. Mais une fois que tu lui porte un meilleur regard,tu vois que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Idem avec sa personnalité." Dit la mage aux cheveux blancs avec un grand sourire.

"Aah,Mira-san,c'est une belle explication. Je ne l'ai jamais regardé de cette façon." Lucy jetta un nouveau coup d'oeil vers Gray. Il écoutait quelque chose que Loki lui disait,un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand le roux eut fini,le brun se mit à rire.

"Je suppose que Loki a réussi à percer cette couche de glace." Lucy sourit.

.

"Hey,Lucy-chan." Loki se dirigea vers la mage blonde.

"Loki ! Assieds-toi !" Dit Lucy en tapotant le tabouret à côté d'elle. "Comment tu vas ?"

"Très bien,même si il fait encore chaud comme en enfer. Je suis venu pour te demander quelque chose."

"Vas-y."

"Envisages-tu de partir en mission dans les jours qui viennent ?" Demanda le rouquin.

La mage blonde souleva un sourcil à cette question.

"Je ne pense pas. Je suis allée sur une grande mission il y a peu,donc je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'argent pour le moment. Mais si il y a de bonnes missions affichées,j'en prendrai peut être une. Pourquoi ?"

"Oh,c'est juste que ... Si tu le veux bien,je voudrais aller en mission avec Gray. Mais la mission prendra quelques jours,alors je dois être sûr que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi." Loki semblait plein d'espoir.

Se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Mira un peu plus tôt sur les deux mages,elle se sentit un peu coupable du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu la chance de faire des missions récement.

"Jamais ! Je ne vais surement pas aller en mission avec une telle chaleur. Je n'ai pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit." Elle sourit à son esprit,qui lui sourit en retour.

"Merci,Lu-chan." Le roux se jetta sur la jeune fille pour lui faire un câlin.

"Mais ..." poursuit-elle.

"Mais ?" Demanda Loki,un peu inquiet. La jeune fille blonde sourit malicieusement.

"En échange,Gray devra me fournir de la glace et me rafraichir pour le reste de cette vague de chaleur." Dit la blonde avec un petit rire.

Soudain, la jeune fille poussa un cri strident. Un rire léger se fit entendre dans son dos. Gray se tenait derrière et avait placé ses mains froides sur les hanches nues de la constellationniste.

"Gray ! Tu m'as presque gelé les hanches !" Cria-t elle en se frottant les zones froides recouvertes de glace.

"J'avais cru comprendre que tu voulais te rafraichir ?" Il sourit. Elle donna un regard noir au mage de glace,derrière elle,elle pouvait entendre Mira et Loki rire doucement. Après quelques secondes,elle se mit à rire aussi.

Loki et Gray commencèrent à quitter la guilde en direction de la maison du roux . Quand il fut sûr que personne ne regardait,Loki se pencha à l'oreille de Gray et murmura : "Tu peux prendre mes hanches comme ça autant de fois que tu veux." Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues du mage de glace.

~ Maison de Loki ~

Les deux mages étaient enfin arrivés chez le roux et ils commençèrent à discuter de la mission qu'ils devraient effectuer. Après avoir tout prévu,Loki s'assit à côté de Gray (qui pour changer,ne portait toujours pas de chemise).

"Alors ... Tu dors ici ce soir ?" Demanda Loki en regardant le brun,un peu timide,les joues virant au rose.

"Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je dois rentrer à la maison pour préparer mes affaires et dormir un peu." Dit Gray en se levant du canapé. Quand Loki entendit cette réponse,son visage devint triste.

"Aww,allez. Ne commence pas à bouder. Tu es un homme ou une fillette de 6 ans ?" Demanda le brun avec un ricanement.

"J'espérais vraiment que tu resterais. Tu fais vraiment tout pour me rendre dingue,tu sais ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Demanda le brun tout en levant un sourcil.

"D'abord tu me baises jusqu'a m'envoyer au septième ciel,hier tu m'as tiré dans une ruelle et m'a donné l'un des baiser les plus passionnés de l'histoire ... Aujourd'hui tu t'es promené toute la journée à moitier nu dans toute la guilde. Bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment une surprise ..." Dit le roux sur un ton accusateur,croisant les bras sur son torse.

Gray sourit et se pencha en avant,pour placer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Loki. "Je dois y aller."

Avant que le mage de glace n'ai pu se redresser,Loki attrapa violement son collier pour le tirer vers lui. Il déposa un baiser féroce sur les lèvres froides. Gray sursauta et l'esprit en profita volontiers pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche du brun . Il poussa le mage de glace sur le canapé et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Pendant ce temps Gray avait ardemment commencé à répondre au baiser du roux,caressant sa langue chaude avec la sienne.

Après quelques minutes de cet exercice,Gray tenta de briser le baiser. "Je ... dois vraiment ... y aller ." Dit-il d'une voix sacadée,interrompu par les baisers du roux. Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase,Loki se redressa et s'assit sur ses genoux à cheval sur le brun.

"Tu n'iras nulle part." Loki recommença l'attaque de la bouche du beau brun.

"Bordel. Pourquoi a-il un goût si délicieux ? Pensa le brun tout en embrassant avidement son rouquin. Il ne voulait plus rentrer à la maison.

Il fit courire lentement ses mains sur le dos de Loki. Quand il atteint le bas de sa chemise,il glissa ses mains sous celle-ci pour gagner un petit gémissement de l'esprit. Il déplaça ses mains jusqu'a l'abdomen du roux,où il pouvait sentir les beaux abdos de celui-ci. (Une petite pause je vous pris,l'auteur commence à baver toute seule et doit vite aller s'essuyer ...)

.

.

(Excusez moi... Reprenons ... )

Il caressa doucement chaque partie du corps de l'autre avec tendresse. De son coté Loki suçait doucement le cou et les épaules de Gray. Soudain,le brun sentit les dents du roux mordrent sa clavicule.

"Oww ! C'était pour quoi ?" Demanda le mage de glace.

"Eh bien,je suis l'Esprit du Lion. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de prendre une bouchée de cette belle chair tendre à souhait." Dit le roux d'une voix séduisante. Il lécha ensuite la petite marque rouge,d'un geste tendre.

"Je vais faire de toi un petit chat,pour cette soirée." Dit Gray tout en caressant les tétons de Loki.

"Nhhn ... Nyaa." Loki gémit. Frottant sa joue contre celle de Gray.

Gray voulait sentir la peau nue du roux contre la sienne. Il retira ses mains de sous la chemise de l'autre et commença à tripoter les boutons,tandis que Loki était encore en train d'embrasser son cou et faire courir ses doigts sur la poitrine de Gray. Cela rendait la tache plus difficile pour le brun qui peinait à se concentrer sur les petits boutons.

"Oh,et puis merde !" Cria-t-il,alors qu'à bout de patiente,il tirait sur les deux côtés de la chemise pour en faire éclater les boutons qui volèrent partout. Il jeta négligemment la chemise au loin et saisit le visage de Loki avec les deux mains. Maintenant,c'était à son tour de déposer un baiser féroce sur les lèvres de l'autre,faire courir lentement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du roux,et à mandier pour qu'il lui accorde l'entrée. Bien sûr,cela fut accordée avec joie par l'esprit du Lion. Gray passa ses mains sur les hanches de Loki,quand il sentit ses hanches glisser et se frotter contre les siennnes. Il pouvait sentir la pression de l'érection du roux contre la siennne. Ils gémirent tous deux de concert.

"Allons dans la chambre." Loki gémit à travers les baisers. Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Gray l'attrapa par les hanches et le porta en sac à patate vers la chambre à coucher. Quand ils arrivèrent,Gray posa Loki sur le lit tout en saisissant ses bras pour les maintenir au dessus de sa tête.

"Merde ... Je me laisse vraiment séduire par toi." Annonça le brun tout en regardant dans les yeux verts de l'esprit. Loki sourit triomphalement.

"C'est encore ce que je fais le mieux." Le roux sourit.

Gray commença à embrasser la joue de l'esprit à nouveau,jusqu'à son cou,suçant lentement,léchant et en plaçant des baisers papillons sur son chemin. Il suça avec plus d'intensité quand il atteint le bas du cou de Loki,laissant une petite marque rouge. Le roux appréciait chaque minute,chaque seconde passée avec lui,gémissant doucement en attrapant les cheveux de jais.

"Nhn, Gray ... Pluuuuus !" Loki gémit fortement lorsque Gray mordit doucement son mamelon.

"Je vais te donner beaucoup plus,mon lion." Dit le brun. Loki frissonna en sentant le souffle froid du mage de glace sur sa peau.

Gray continua son chemin vers le bas avec des baisers et des morsures. D'une main il jouait toujours avec le mamelon de Loki,de l'autre il déboutonna le pantalon du roux . Quand il atteint l'entrejambe de l'esprit,il apporta ses deux mains à l'ourlet du pantalon de l'homme sous lui. Il leva alors les yeux.

"Maintenant ... Dois-je aller plus loin ?" Demanda le brun,avec un sourire taquin,alors qu'il frottait sa joue contre la peau douce de l'estomac de l'autre.

"P-Plus !" Gémit le roux,bougeant ses hanches,avide de contact. "S-S'il te plaît,Gray,pluuuuuus !" Loki tira un peu sur les cheveux noirs.

"Hmm ... seulement parce que tu es si sexy quand tu es excitée."

Sur ce,Gray tira le pantalon et le boxer de Loki vers le bas,libérant l'érection de celui-ci. En essayant de cacher qu'il était un peu nerveux,Gray commença à le caresser doucement. Il n'avait jamais fait ça à un homme,mais le beau gémisement qu'il obtenu de Loki le rendit un peu plus confiant. Gray lécha lentement le bout du membre. En réponse,le roux donna un coup de hanches,voulant se sentir plus dans la bouche du brun. Le mage de glace ouvrit la bouche et engloutit le membre fièrement dressé,avant de déplacer lentement la tête de haut en bas.

"Grrray ! C'est tellement bon !" Loki grogna. Tout en maintenant les cheveux noirs,il tenta de donner des coups de hanches pour aller plus loin dans sa bouche mais le mage de glace le maintenait fermement en place. Gray pouvait goûter le pré-sperme du roux sur sa langue. Il donna ensuite de grands coups de langue de haut en bas,remontant le long d'une grosse veine.

"Vous me rendez fou,Monsieur Fullbuster."

"Je vais vous rendre encore plus fou,monsieur Léo." Il remonta lui-même jusqu'au visage de Loki et lui donna un long baiser passionné. Il porta ensuite ses doigts à la bouche de l'esprit.

"Suce." Ordonna-t-il. Loki obéit volontiers et enduit les doigts froids de sa salive. Quand ils furent bien lubrifiés,Gray retourna à l'érection lancinante du roux,qu'il masturba quelque instant. Il écarta ensuite les jambes de Loki puis inséra lentement un doigt dans l'entrée étroite.

"Ah !" Loki avait crié quand il avait sentit le doigt entrer lui,étant toujours un peu délicat de leur dernière nuit ensemble. Gray inséra bientôt un autre doigt,tout en continuant à sucer le membre du roux,gagnant un autre gémissement. Il pouvait sentir son érection de plus en plus dure à chaque seconde,il avait désespérément besoin de contact.

Un troisième doigt fut inséré,ce qui rendit Loki fou. Même si ça faisait un peu mal,le plaisir était beaucoup plus grand. Gray continua,étirant le passage serré,en vu de le préparer pour ce qui allait venir. Quand il frappa involontairement une petite boule de nerfs avec le bout de son majeur,l'esprit poussa le plus beau gémissement qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. "Alors ça y est" pensa le brun avec un sourire.

"E-Encore une fois,s'il te plaît, fais-le encore une fois !" Loki plia les orteil tant le plaisir était grand. Gray obéit et continua à caresser la petite boule de nerfs. Après quelques coups,il sentit la poigne de Loki serrer plus fort ses cheveux. Gray aimait ce genre de sentiment.

"Je vais ... jouir !" Averti le roux. Gray se contenta juste d'emmêler les doigts de sa main libre avec ceux de la main libre de Loki,ensérrant plus fort le membre avec ses lèvres,montrant clairement que l'esprit pouvait se libérer dans sa bouche.

Quelques secondes plus tard Loki atteint sa limite et vint dans la bouche du brun. Le mage de glace pouvait sentir la substance épaisse et chaude dans sa bouche,coulant sans sa gorge. Tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle,Loki observa le brun. Celui-ci essaya d'avaler tout de suite. Une petite goutte de semence coula le long de son menton. Le roux tira Gray à son niveau et lécha la malheureuse goutte avant de placer sa bouche sur les lèvres de l'autre.

"C'est ... C'était l'une des sensations les plus étonnante que je n'ai jamais resenti." Admit le rouquin.

"Je suis content d'entendre ça." Gray lui donna un autre baiser passionné.

Loki pouvait sentir son membre encore dur frotter contre celui de Gray, toujours enfermé dans son pantalon. Le brun rompit le baiser et regarda vers le bas.

"Je pense que nous devons faire quelque chose à ce sujet." Il sourit.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un Loki à quatre pattes lui présentant son postèrieur.

* * *

***Evite une chaise* Et oui je vous coupe vraiment le chapitre ici ! **

**Quoi ? Vous pensez que c'est une blague et que je vais reprendre ? Non non non ... XD Je suis bien trop sadique pour vous donner ce plaisir !**

**Lucy n'entre pas encore vraiment dans l'histoire mais ça ne serait tarder ;p **

**Elle et son amie Juvia vont venir joyeusement foutre le bordel !**

**Je ne veux pas mourir tout de suite,alors je vous laisse ;) **

**Sayonara !**

**Watashi no baka~**


	4. La mission

**Hello ! Enfin de retour après cette longue abscence qui je dois bien l'avouer,m'a parue vraiment longue ... Toujours pas d'ordi à moi mais je peux prendre celui de mon père de temps en temps ;p**

**Aller ! Réponse aux reviews !**

**Neiflheim :**** Sois bénie ! Tu me sauves d'une mort certaine par auto-strangulation ! Heureuse que tu aimes ma fic et je me réjouis de tes futurs com's :p C'est chaud entre eux ! Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même ! Et pour ma petite signature en bas,c'est un peu ma marque de fabrique ^^' J'ai choisi d'écrire ça déjà parce que c'est un petit clin d'oeil à l'anime "Baka to test" que j'adore et puis parce que "Baka" est un mot qu'on entend assez souvent dans One Piece. Voila ! Je rends hommage à tous les idiots et idiotes de la terre ! ;p**

**YaoiIsYummy :**** Aki-chan en force ! Je suis sure que tu es frustrée à cause du lemon que j'ai coupé mais ça me ressemble bien d'être si sadique ;p T'as toujours quelque chose à redire de toute façon ! Jamais contente ! Je t'accompagne pour la chasse aux fouteuses de merdes ?**

**ShirOsaki :**** Moi cruelle ?! ... Ya des chances ;p C'est trop sexy ! Je suis bien d'accord ! Il m'arrive même de baver toute seule en écrivant mes chapitres :p Il rend vite dépendant effectivement ;p Lucy et Juvia mon venir foutre la merde dans le mauvais sens malheureusement ;p mais sinon l'histoire n'aurait pas de raisons d'être. **

**Aller ! On y go ?! **

* * *

La mission

Loki se frotta les yeux. "Je suis si fatigué." Soupira-t-il en essayant de se mettre plus à l'aise dans le petit siège du train.

"C'est de ta faute tu sais. J'avais prévu de rentrer à la maison hier soir et de dormir un peu." Avait répondu le brun. Il était de l'autre côté de la cabine de train,le siège de ce côté était beaucoup plus grand. Loki était assis en face,parce que de cette façon il pouvait regarder Gray,mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas être arrogant en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Peut-être,mais tu m'as "occupé" toute la nuit. Je n'avais pas demandé tout ça." Avait répondu le rouquin. Son postérieur était encore un peu douloureux de sa nuit agitée.

"Tes gémissements le demandaient." Un sourire sadique apparu sur les lèvres de Gray quand il murmura ces mots,de sorte que les quelques autres personnes ne puissent pas l'entendre. Loki commença à rougir. Mais un sourire apparu également sur son visage quand il se rappela le plaisir qui avait accompagner ses gémissements.

"Et toi ? Tu n'es pas fatigué ?" Demanda l'esprit.

"Un peu. Mais nous pouvons nous reposer maintenant. Le train va bientôt partir,mais il faut près de cinq heures pour atteindre la gare. Dommage que la ville de la mission ne puisse pas être atteinte par le train. Nous devrons marcher environ deux heures de plus quand nous seront arrivés à la station." Dit Gray alors qu'il posait sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Ouais,tu as raison." Bien qu'il soit fatigué,Loki ne pouvait pas s'endormir,les mouvements du train le tenaient éveillé. Il regarda par la fenêtre et repensa à ces derniers jours. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Environ 10 minutes après que le train ait quitté la gare,il entendit la respiration de Gray s'alourdir. Il regarda pour voir que son camarade s'était endormi. C'était la première fois que Loki le voyait dormir,ces derniers jours,il s'était toujours endormi avant Gray. "Il semble si paisible quand il dort." pensa le roux. Le visage de Gray semblait tout de même sérieux. "Il ne semble jamais pouvoir se détendre complètement." La poitrine du mage de glace montait et descendait dans un rythme calme. "Si je pouvais m'allonger contre cette poitrine,je suis sûr que je pourrais m'endormir." Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça avec tous les passagers autour.

Après un certain temps Gray se réveilla. "J'ai dormi longtemps ?" Demanda-t-il au mage aux cheveux roux,alors qu'il étirait ses bras.

"Oui,environ deux heures. Tu es mignon quand tu dors,comme un petit enfant." Taquina Loki.

"Oh tais-toi,le lionceau !"

"Haha, je suis désolé ... mais c'est quand même vrai." Loki rit.

"Tu as dormi un peu ?" Demanda Gray alors qu'il se frottait les yeux.

"Non,pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux dormir en position assise comme ça. Je suis obligé de m'allonger ou de pencher ma tête contre quelque chose pour être capable de dormir,mais la fenêtre secoue trop." Répondit le rouquin.

"Eh bien,tu n'es pas gâté. Tu devrais dormir un peu,sinon tu vas être un poids pour la mission." Gray tapota le siège à côté de lui. "Viens."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Demanda l'esprit,surprit.

"Viens ici et allonge-toi,tu peux utiliser ma jambe comme un oreiller." Il tapota sa cuisse.

"Mais les autres ..."

Gray regarda du coin de l'oeil le reste de la cabine. "Il n'y a que quelques personnes ici et tu as besoin de dormir. Je ne vois pas quel est le problème de toute façon. Il n'y a rien de mal à dormir contre quelqu'un." Il frappa à nouveau le siège. Loki se leva et se coucha,la tête sur la jambe de Gray. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite.

"Merci, Gray." Dit Loki. Il ne lui fallu pas plus longtemps avant de s'endormir.

~ Trois heures plus tard ~

"Réveille-toi,le lionceau." Il secoua l'épaule de Loki. "Nous sommes à la gare."

Loki se leva à contrecœur. Il ne voulait pas rompre le contact entre lui et Gray. Même à travers le tissu du pantalon,il avait senti le contact froid de sa chair.

Ils descendirent du train et allèrent acheter quelque chose à manger. Après cela,ils commençèrent leur longue marche.

"Nous devrions atteindre la ville en deux heures." Avertit le roux. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de marcher.

"Nous devons nous débarrasser de quelques contrebandiers. Je ne pense pas que la mission prendra très longtemps." Dit Gray.

"Ouais,cela ne devrait pas être trop dur. A nous les 400 0000 joyaux." Dit l'esprit d'une voix confiante.

"Haha,ouais. Je suis surpris de la mission valle autant. Probablement parce que c'est une ville très touristique. Je suis sûr que nous en aurons fini d'ici ce soir. Après nous prendrons un peu de sommeil dans un hôtel et demain nous pourrons rentrer à la guilde." Dit le brun en étirant à nouveau ses bras. Il commençèrent à marcher. Quand il passa derrière Loki,Gray lui gifla le postèrieur.

"Hey !" Cria le roux,sous la surprise.

"Ce pantalon te moule plutot bien." Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Quand ils atteingnirent la ville,ils trouvèrent les contrebandiers très rapidement. En à peine trois heures,ils avaient anéanti tout leur gang,plus un seul debout à la fin. Le client était tellement heureux de ce résultat rapide,qu'il donna aux deux mages un bonus de 70 000 joyaux et un hébergement gratuit dans le meilleur hôtel de ville.

.

"Cet hôtel est incroyable !" Avait dit le brun alors qu'il ouvrait la porte donnant sur la cour de la chambre. "Il ya même une source termale privée." Il regarda les rochers et l'eau. Une petite cascade se deverssait dans le bassin.

"Je ne pense pas que je sois déjà venu dans un si bel hôtel avant. Ah,non ! Sauf une fois." Avait dit Loki,quand il avait regarder dans l'une des immenses chambres.

"Je pense que je n'aurais jamais dépenser autant d'argent pour une chambre. Tu sais que le prix de cette chambre est d'environ 600 000 joyaux la nuit ?"

"J'ai passé une seule et unique nuit dans un hôtel comme celui-ci parce que je suis sorti avec la fille du propriétaire." Expliqua le rouquin.

"Quelle fille ? Désolé mais j'ai arrété de compter après le numéro 786." Gray sourit.

"Je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'elle." Dit Loki,ignorant le commentaire de Gray. "Mais elle avait de très belles fesses. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens."

"Cette pauvre fille,elle est sans doute encore en train de souffrir d'un cœur brisé." Dit Gray sarcastiquement. "Alors,Monsieur le lover n'ai encore jamais sorti avec l'une des filles de Fairy Tail ?"

"Pourquoi veux tu savoir?" Loki sourit.

"Juste une question."

"J'ai presque couché avec Laki une fois."

"Presque ?" Demanda le brun avec un ricanement. "Comment je dois prendre ça ?"

"J'ai dit "presque" parce que juste avant de commençer,elle a commencé à sortir des objets divers qui faisaient froid dans le dos ! Je suis pas un adepte du SM moi !"

"Ah oui ? Dommage ... J'avais quelques idées plutôt bonnes pour toi,mais bon ... Tant pis."

"Idiot." Il rigola. "Voyons voir... J'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec Kana aussi." Dit l'esprit d'un air neutre.

"Quoi ?! Kana ? Je m'attendais à n'importe qui,mais Kana ..." Gray fut pris d'un fou rire alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur un des lits. "Comment est-ce arrivé ?"

"Nous étions tous les deux un peu ivre. Et d'une chose est venu une autre ..."

"Je vois. Kana est belle. Mais pour être honnête,je pense qu'elle aime plus les hommes du genre de Laxus." Dit Gray en imaginant le corps de la brune. "Elle doit être bonne au lit." Pensa-t-il. Il tenta d'imaginer Loki en train d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle. Il secoua la tête en essayant d'effacer cette image.

"Je l'ai aussi fait avec d'autres filles de la guilde,mais en général,je sors avec des filles des autres guildes. C'est parce que c'est moins difficile de les jeter. Je me lasse facilement de quelqu'un." Dit le lion,en quittant ses chaussures.

"Eh bien,tu n'es pas un amoureux." Dit Gray avec un ton sarcastique.

"Je ne me lasse pas de toi." Ajouta le roux.

"Ouais,je peux facilement imaginer le nombre de personnes à qui tu as dit ça." Dit le brun.

"Sit tu le dis. Mais maintenant c'est à ton tour de parler." Dit Loki en regardant Gray. Il vit que le mage était allongé sur le lit. "Je veux en apprendre plus sur lui,mais je ne veux pas être arrogant ..." Pensa l'esprit du Lion.

"Rien à dire en fait,je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille de la guilde." Dit Gray alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit.

"Alors dis-moi pour les autres filles. Je t'ai vu avec beaucoup d'autre filles." Demanda le rouquin.

"Non,je ne me sens pas trop de te le dire. Comme je l'ai déjà dit,je n'ai pas l'habitude de révéler avec qui je couche." Dit Gray,alors qu'il marchait vers l'extérieur,en quittant sa chemise.

Loki regarda la chemise tomber sur le sol et les muscles exposés à sa vue. Une rougeur apparut sur son visage.

"Je vais ... allez chercher quelque chose à manger. Tu veux quelque chose ?" Demanda le roux en se levant rapidement.

"Non merci,je vais prendre un bain." Dit Gray alors qu'il enlevait son pantalon et plongait dans le bassin d'eau chaude.

Loki alla prendre quelque chose à manger et revint à la chambre. Il sorti et vit Gray toujours dans la source chaude assis sur le côté,ses bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il avait les yeux fermés. S'approchant de l'eau,Loki vit le caleçon du brun. "Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre pour Gray d'aller nager avec quelque chose sur lui." Pensa l'esprit alors qu'il riait doucement. Il s'approcha du mage de glace.

"Je peux me joindre à toi ?" Demanda le lion.

"Bien sûr ! L'eau est super." Répondit le mage aux cheveux corbeau,les yeux toujours fermés.

Loki retira ses vêtements et entra dans le bassin. "Tu as raison Gray,l'eau est vraiment géniale." Il regarda le mage de glace. Voyant son corps nu,le cœur de Loki ratta un battement. Il se rapprocha encore plus du brun.

Gray entendit Loki entrer dans l'eau. Quelques secondes après,il sentit quelque chose de doux se presser contre sa bouche. Il l'embrassait doucement sur les lèvres. Même si le baiser ne dura que 2 secondes,il fut merveilleux. Les lèvres disparurent de nouveau et il entendit le mouvement de l'eau. Loki s'assit à côté de lui.

Gray ouvrit les yeux et regarda à sa gauche,où Loki s'était assit. Il portait toujours ses lunettes de soleil. "Ca ne lui arrive jamais de les enlever ?" Pensa le brun avec un sourire. Une partie des cheveux de l'esprit était ébouriffée plus qu'a l'habitude. Loki avait fait courire sa main mouillée à travers sa crinière,ce qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux comme ça. Il ne semblait pas déranger,cependant,il regardait les étoiles,avec une légère rougeur sur le visage.

"Tu avais raison,l'eau est vraiment super." Dit le roux quand il sentit les yeux de Gray sur son visage. Il regarda le mage de glace.

"Le fait que cela soit accompagné d'une si belle nuit est encore mieux." Dit Gray,alors qu'il regardait le ciel rempli d'étoiles. "J'aime cette vue. Les étoiles sont belles."

"Tu devrais venir voir le monde des esprits un de ces jours. Nous vivons entre les étoiles." Dit Loki,en regardant vers le haut. "Il est vraiment très beau. Tu ne te lasserais pas de lui."

"Entre les étoiles ? Je ne pense pas que je serais venu à Earthland si je vivais dans un tel endroit."

"Il y a des choses ici,à Earthland,qui valent le coup d'y venir." Dit Loki en regardant Gray.

Le roux se pencha et captura à nouveau les lèvres du brun. Il était heureux car les autres lèvres répondirent à son baiser. Après un moment,il sentit la langue de Gray frotter doucement sa lèvre inférieure,demandant l'entrée. Il répondit à la demande en ouvrant sa bouche. La langue du mage de glace se glissa dans la cavité chaude,pour y trouver sa jumelle.

Le baiser devint plus passionné et Loki sentit deux mains froides attrapé ses hanches et l'attirer contre un corps froid pour l'installer sur les genoux du brun. Quelques secondes plus tard ils rompirent le baiser,afin qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle.

"Je dois te demander quelque chose." Dit Loki avec un visage sérieux.

"Quoi ?" Demanda prudemment le mage de glace.

"Q-Quels sentiments as-tu pour moi ?" Questionna le roux,en regardant dans les yeux bleus sombres de Gray. "Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi,je veux savoir si c'est réciproque."

"Je ..." Gray détourna les yeux. "Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais une personne merveilleuse,mais ... Je ne pense pas que je sois amoureux de toi. J'ai déjà été amoureux avant,mais le sentiment que j'ai pour toi n'est pas la même chose." Dit Gray un peu honteux. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Loki dans les yeux.

"Je vois. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que ça soit partagé." Répondit l'esprit avec un sourire triste. "Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les hommes."

Gray regarda l'esprit à nouveau. "Je te l'ai dit avant,je ... je m'en fous que tu sois un gars. Je suis vraiment attiré par toi,mais je ne pense pas que ça soit de l'amour pour l'instant."

"Je sais ce que tu as dit et je te crois." Dit le roux,en regardant le mage de glace à nouveau.

"Alors,pourquoi ..." Demanda le brun,confus.

"Être sexuellement attiré par un gars et en tomber amoureux sont deux choses complètement différentes."

Gray resta assis là,Loki toujours sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Ne t'inquète pas,Gray. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu changes ta sexualité juste pour moi. Je suis juste heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi." Loki posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Gray. "Si tu veux juste qu'on soit des "sexfriends",c'est bon pour moi." Loki se leva et sortit de l'eau.

Gray resta dans l'eau. Il pensa "sexfriends"... Ce mot sonnait terriblement mal à son oreille. Le mage de glace se sentait mal,il était sûr qu'il avait brisé le cœur de Loki. Quelques minutes plus tard,la voix de l'esprit retentit à l'intérieur de la chambre.

"Tu viens te coucher ?"

* * *

**Fin du quatrième chapitre ! **

**Lucy et Jubia ne sont pas encore là mais ça ne saurait tarder !**

**Pas de lemon pour ce chapitre ! Et oui,désolée pour les frustrées du chapitre précédent ;p **

**Aller ! On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Watashi no baka~**


	5. La confession

**Hello ! Vous allez bien ? Voila le chapitre 5 ! **

**Pour une fois je n'ai pas vraiment de choses à vous dire,alors je lance direct les reponses aux reviews !**

**YoiIsYummy :**** Et non pas de lemon ! (pour cette fois) Faut que t'arrête de regarder Junjou,ça te donne des idées ... Sinon pour "arrogant" note que tu es la seule à m'avoir fait cette remarque ! Ce qui me fait dire que c'est dans ta tête que ça veut rien dire ! Sinon j'ai pas prévu de tuer qui que ce soit ... Et puis Juvia et Lucy vont foutre la merde mais ... contre leur volonté on va dire ^^' **

**Baka Lendie :**** MDR ! Pas mal la blague du camembert XD J'y aurais jamais pensé ! Gray se débrouille pas mal tout seul effectivement,mais normalement Lucy et Juvia devraient entrer en scène d'ici le chapitre suivant je pense,quoique,peu être un début de merde vers la fin de celui-ci ... Merci pour ton soutien et j'éspère avoir d'autres de tes supers blagues ;p**

**Kisu-suki :**** Alala ... Je fond devant de telles reviews ... Et j'ai enfin trouvé une autre fan de GraLo ! Hallelujah ! J'attends tes reviews avec impatiente et je te remercie pour tes compliments ! **

**Aller ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La confession

"Tu viens te coucher ?"

Cette phrase sortit Gray de ses pensées. Il regarda dans la chambre et vit Loki debout dans l'embrasure de la porte,une serviette autour des hanches et un petit sourire au visage. "Je suis un connard." Pensa le mage de glace. Même si son ami était souriant,il était sûr qu'un regard triste accompagnait ce sourire.

Il sortit de l'eau et attrapa une serviette. Il se sécha tout en marchant jusqu'a leur chambre. Quand il arriva,Loki était encore debout dans l'embrasure.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça." Dit le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils. "Comme je viens de te le dire,juste du sexe,c'est assez pour moi. Je ne te force pas à m'aimer. Nous pouvons toujours nous "amuser" comme ça de temps en temps." L'esprit se pencha et captura les lèvres glacées de l'autre mage.

"Si je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.. Alors pourquoi je veux tellement que ça soit le cas ?" Pensa le brun avant de saisir Loki par la taille et de se diriger vers le lit.

~ Le lendemain ~

Le mage aux cheveux roux,était assis en face du brun dans le train. Il avait les yeux un peu bouffis par le manque de sommeil. Même si Loki avait dit qu'il allait très bien,Gray avait vu la douleur qu'il avait causé,se refléter dans les yeux de l'esprit.

Quelques heures plus tard,ils atteignirent enfin Magnolia. Les deux mages avaient à peine parlé ensemble tout au long du trajet.

"Il est encore assez tôt,tu passes à la guilde ?" Demanda le brun pour enfin briser le silence.

"Non,je pense que je vais retourner un peu chez moi. Je me sens vraiment fatigué,être dans le monde des humains pendant un long moment me fait me sentir somnolent très vite. Mais dis "salut" à tout le monde pour moi,surtout à Lucy." Avait répondu le rouquin avec un sourire,le gonflement de ses yeux avait empiré. "J'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec elle,je l'ai vraiment trop négligé sur ce coup. Elle est si mignonne." Il sourit.

"Je vois. Dommage que tu ne viennes pas,je te raccompagne chez toi ?" Demanda le brun.

"Je veux bien." Répondit l'esprit alors qu'il se frottait les yeux.

Il y avait environ 20 minutes à pied de la gare à la maison de Loki. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte,Loki se retourna et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Gray. Le brun laissa avec impatience le baiser arriver et ouvrit la bouche pour que la langue de Loki puisse y retrouver sa jumelle. Après quelques minutes,ils rompirent le baiser passionné pour reprendre leur souffle.

"Tu es tellement chaud." Réussi à sortir l'esprit dans un halètement. "Promets-moi que nous nous reverrons demain matin."

"Je te le promets." Le mage de glace lui donna un autre petit baiser. "Maintenant,va au lit et dors un peu."

Après avoir laissé Loki chez lui,Gray se dirigea vers Fairy Tail. Il était environ 22h30 quand il atteint la guilde.

"On dirait qu'il y a une fête." Pensa le brun quand il entendit le bruit de la musique qui sortait de la batisse. Il entra et vit en effet,que les mages étaient en pleine fête,les gens buvaient (bien sûr Kana vidait tonneaux su tonneaux),la danse,les combats (comme seulement Fairy Tail pouvait en avoir),et puis les rires. Gray se sentit instantanément un peu mieux.

"Hey Mira-chan. Je peux avoir une bière ?" Demanda le mage de glace quand il atteint le bar. La mage aux cheveux blancs lui donna son doux sourire familier.

"Gray ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes si vite. Je suppose que la mission s'est bien passé alors ?"

"Oui,c'était du gâteau. Nous avons exterminé les contrebandiers en seulement quelques heures. Le voyage en train nous à prit beaucoup plus de temps que la mission elle-même."

"Je n'en attendais pas moins venant de Loki et toi. En parlant de lui,où est-il ?" Demanda Mirajane,en regardant les membres de la guilde à la recherche de la touffe de cheveux roux,caractéristique de l'esprit du Lion.

"Il est rentré chez lui,il était très fatigué."

"Je suppose qu'il est assez difficile pour un esprit céleste de rester dans ce monde." Avait déclaré la barman avec une voix douce,tout en déposant une bière devant le brun.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Lucy et Erza étaient assises. Natsu était un peu plus loin en train de se battre contre Elfman.

"Ils se battent pour quoi cette fois ?" Demanda le brun en s'asseyant entre les deux femmes.

"Parce que Elfman à fait un remarque sur le fait que se n'était pas viril d'avoir le mal des transports et evidement Natsu l'a mal prit." Dit Erza avec un petit rire.

"Ils ne changeront donc jamais." Dit la blonde tout en haussant les épaules. "Alors,Gray. Comment s'est passée la mission avec Loki ?"

Gray raconta tout à propos de leur lutte avec les contrebandiers. Après l'histoire,Erza se leva.

"Ca suffit,j'en ai ma claque !" Cria Titania quand une énième chaise volante lui frappa la tête. "Natsu ! Elfman ! Arrêtez-moi ce bordel !" Les deux mages s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et commencèrent à fuir le courroux de Titania. Elle commença alors à les courser à travers la guilde pour leur donner leur punition.

"Les membres de cette guilde ne seront donc jamais normaux ..." Soupira la blonde.

Gray sourit. "C'est parce que nous sommes si différents que nous nous aimons tous tellement."

"Lucy ! Gray ! Venez nous rejoindre !" Sonna la voix de Macao. "Nous allons commencer un concours de boisson."

"Tu te sens d'attaque ?" Demanda le brun avec un sourire en coin.

"Ouais,mais tu sais bien que c'est perdu d'avance ... Kana y participe aussi !"

Comme tout le monde s'en doutait,Kana avait gagné le match. Gray avait abandonné le concours très rapidement,puisque Natsu l'avait défié pour un combat. Vers deux heures du matin,il se dirigea vers la table où avait eu lieu le concours auparavant. Kana était encore potable,certains s'était évanouis et d'autre tellement ivres qu'ils racontaient n'importe quoi.

"Grrraaay ! J'ai bu beaucoup trop *hic* ! Beaucoup trop ..." dit une voix. Gray baissa les yeux vers le sol pour y voir Lucy,s'accrochant déséspérement à sa jambe.

"Je pense qu'elle a un peu trop bu,en effet ..." Dit une voix douce dans sont dos. Mirajane se tenait derrière lui. "Tu pourrais la ramener chez elle,s'il te plaît ? Tu es le seul qui est dans un état raisonnable."

"Bien sûr,sa maison n'est pas si loin que ça. Je vais la déposer." Il saisit Lucy et la jetta par-dessus son épaule.

.

Quand il atteint la maison de la blonde,il posa la mage céleste devant sa porte. "Maintenant tu vas te coucher Lucy ! Il faut que tu décuves !" Il commença à s'éloigner,quand il entendit un bruit métallique. Il se retourna et vit que Lucy avait laisser tomber ses clés de maison. Elle n'était même pas capable d'ouvrir sa porte. Gray soupira.

"Viens ici,je vais te mettre au lit." Il ouvrit la porte quand tout à coup quelque chose sauta sur son dos.

"Yay ! Je conduis une calèche !" Cria Lucy alors qu'elle étranglait pratiquement le pauvre brun. Il fallut beaucoup d'efforts pour l'amener dans sa chambre.

"Allez, Lucy. Maintenant lâche-moi ! Tu m'étrangles."Dit-il alors qu'il essayait de détacher ses bras de sa nuque.

"Aww,mais c'était tellement amusant ! Aller "huu" dada !" Rigola-t-elle.

"Tu es vraiment ivre,Lucy ..." Dit le brun d'une voix agacée.

"Hey Gray,pourquoi Loki,il est pas venu ce soir ?" Demanda la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'était enfin assise sur son lit et qu'elle tirait Gray à côté d'elle.

"Il était fatigué,mais il va venir te rendre visite demain. Il veut passer du temps avec toi." Il regarda la jeune fille,un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

"Vraiment ? Je suis tellement impatiente d'y être ! J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec lui ... Gray,je peux te dire un truc ?" Demanda la blonde alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule.

"Bien sûr,Lucy." Dit il alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille ivre couchée contre lui.

"Oww,ma tête me fait mal ..." Gémit-elle,tandis qu'elle se frottait les tampes.

"Haha,je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Eh bien,je suis désolé de te le dire,mais demain ne sera pas mieux." Gray rigola alors qu'il lui tapotait la tête.

"Nooon,c'est pas ça que je voulais dire !" gémit-elle tout en attrapant sa main. "J'aime Loki. J'aime Loki très très fort. "J'aime" n'est même pas le mot juste,je crois que je l'aime vraiment."

Gray fut gelé sur place. (Le jeu de mots pourav' !)

"Tu sais si il m'aime aussi ? Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble,il ne t'a jamais dit quelque chose sur moi ? Je veux dire, il a "avoué" son amour pour moi avant,mais était-ce sincère ? Tu sais,il est connu pour être un playboy." Demanda doucement la blonde,alors qu'elle tenait toujours sa main.

"Je ..." Il bredouilla.

"Merde. Que dois-je dire ?" Pensa le brun. Un million de choses traversèrent son esprit,mais aucun mot ne sortit.

"Gray ?" Lucy demanda,de sa voix douce,après un certain temps.

"Je ..." Il recommença à bredouiller.

Gray réfléchit. Il alla tout au fond de sa mémoire. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Loki avait toujours flirté avec elle,il a acheté des choses pour elle. Il a vraiment donné l'impression de l'aimer. Maintenant qu'il y repensait,il se souvint que Loki avait dit être amoureux de Lucy,il y a un certain temps.

"Je... Je pense que tu devrais lui demander. Je ne veux pas être impliqué dans quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander demain ?" Dit Gray avec un petit sourire,visiblement très faux.

"J'ai peur de lui dire. Et s'il me rejette ? Je n'ai jamais aimé personne autant. J'ai même ..." Elle s'arrêta alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge pivoine.

"Tu as même ?" Demanda le brun,incertain de vouloir vraiment la reponse.

"Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire,je suis un peu embarrassée." Dit la mage céleste alors que ses joues devenaient encore plus rouge. "J'aime vraiment Loki... Tellement que j'ai même pensé à... lui donner ... ma virginité."

Si possible,Gray fut encore plus choqué.

"Tu dois vraiment ... l'aimer." Murmura-t-il. Lucy hocha la tête alors qu'elle appuyait sa tête contre son épaule et fermait les yeux. Après seulement quelques secondes sa respiration se fit plus lourde,elle s'était endormie. Gray la posa sur le lit et tira les draps sur elle,avant de sortir.

En rentrant chez lui à pied,il eut beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Des tonnes de pensées tournaient dans sa tête ... Tellement qu'il prit presque le mauvais chemin. D'un coté,il était heureux que Lucy ait été ivre,sinon il n'aurait jamais su ses sentiments. Elle mérite bien d'être aimé et d'être heureuse. Il pensa au couple que formeraient,éventuellement,Loki et Lucy.

Toutes ces pensées aboutirent finalement en une seule.

Gray savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

* * *

**Et voila ! Fin du chapitre 5 !**

**Vous sentez le début de problème qui arrive ? Ouais ... Moi aussi ...**

**Un chapitre plutôt court et toujours dépourvu de lemon... Malheureusement ...**

**On se retrouve très vite pour le chapitre 6 ;p **

**A pluch' !**

**Watashi no baka~**


	6. Le combat

**Coucou ! En forme ? Moi oui ! J'ai la forme pour avoir le courage d'écrire cette lamentable fiction vouée à l'échec ... T-T**

**Bref ! Voici donc le chapitre 6 ! **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**LesMoutons :**** Ta review me laisse sans voix ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le pire entre l'horreur de cette phrase ou les terribles insomnies que provoquerait ce son des plus insuportable ... Mais bon ... Ta review me laisse quand même supposer que tu aimes bien cette fic,alors merci beaucoup !**

**YaoiIsYummy :**** J'te deteste ...**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! (Oui même à toi !)**

* * *

Le combat

Un coup bruyant contre la porte d'entrée attira l'attention de Loki. Il venait de sortir de la douche et avait commencé à se brosser les dents. Vêtu seulement d'un pantalon et la brosse à dents encore en bouche,il se dirigea vers la porte.

"Oh Gray,tu es en avance." Dit le roux avec surprise.

"Entre,je suis presque prêt." L'esprit déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres froides du mage de glace.

"O-Ouais,prends ton temps." Déclara le brun en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Il pouvait goûter à la menthe du dentifrice sur ses lèvres.

"Comme tu es rentré de la guilde tard hier soir,je m'attendais à te voir venir plus tard,pas trop fatigué ?" Demanda Loki avec un sourire,quand il entra dans le salon quelque temps plus tard. Il ne portait toujours que son pantalon,mais il avait fini de se brosser les dents et il avait mis ses lunettes de soleil.

"Un petit peu,il était assez tard." Gray se forçait à sourire.

"Tu sembles vraiment fatigué. Dois-je te réveiller ?" Dit le roux avec un sourire malicieux. Il chevaucha le brun et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Loki,attends ..." Protesta Gray. Il poussa Loki loin de lui.

"Tu sembles énervé." Commenta le rouquin avec agacement.

"J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose,Loki." Dit le brun d'un ton grave.

"Vas-y,parle." Dit le Lion,encore quelque peu agacé.

"Je ... je-ne ..." Bégaya Gray.

"Oui ?" Insista le roux,ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

Gray prit une profonde inspiration. "Je ne veux plus te voir. Pas comme nous le faisions ces derniers jours."

Loki resta immobile en silence,les yeux écarquillés. Après quelques longues secondes,il fut finalement en mesure de dire : "Pourquoi ?"

"Je ..." Gray bégaya de nouveau. Il ne trouvait pas les mots justes.

"Était-ce à cause de ce que j'ai dit avant-hier,que je suis amoureux de toi,mais pas toi ? Parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormit ces deux dernières nuits." Dit l'esprit,confus.

"Non ! Je veux dire,il y à voir avec ça,mais ... ce n'est pas la seule raison." Tenta d'expliquer le brun.

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?!" Loki n'aimait pas cette conversation. Il se leva du canapé.

"J'ai parlé à Lucy la nuit dernière et elle est vraiement amoureuse de toi. Elle t'aime tellement qu'elle ne pouvait même pas trouver les mots pour le décrire. Tu lui appartiens ... Elle est ton maître ... Tu dois être avec elle,pas avec moi !" Gray avait finalement crié.

"Quoi !?" Cria le roux,encore plus confus.

"Tu dois vraiment être avec elle. Je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle aussi." Dit Gray avant de se lever et poser sa main sur l'épaule de Loki pour tenter de le calmer. Le roux repoussa violement la main loin de son corps.

"Alors maintenant,c'est toi qui decides de qui je suis amoureux !?" Dit le lion avec colère.

"Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu l'aimais ! Et tu passes ton temps à le lui répéter !" Répondit le brun sur le même ton.

"Oui,je te l'ai dit une fois,mais c'était il y a un certain temps,les sentiments changent,tu sais ? Je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle."

"Alors,pourquoi tu flirt avec elle à chaque fois qu'elle t'appelle ? Je ne suis ni aveugle ni sourd." Dit Gray,maintenant tout aussi énervé.

"Elle me dit toujours qu'elle ne m'aime pas et que je suis un playboy,alors j'aime bien la taquiner avec ça ! Je suis amoureux de toi Gray !" Dit le rouquin.

"Tu es juste confus,Loki ! Je sais qu'en réalité,tu es amoureux d'elle."

"N'essaye pas de me dire ce que je ressens !" Rugit le lion avec colère. (Jeu de mot pourav',Bonjour !)

"Je ne veux pas voir Lucy et toi malheureux ! Je veux juste que ce soit clair pour vous deux. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !" Dit le brun.

"Je ne suis pas malheureux !"

"Tu penses vraiment que je vais gober ça ? Tu crois que tu es amoureux de moi. Nous sommes amis depuis très longtemps et je pense que tu te trompes entre l'amitié et l'amour." Répondit enfin le mage de glace,se calmant un peu.

"Je ne me trompe pas." Refusa l'esprit. Il repoussa Gray sur le canapé et pressa son corps contre le sien. Il força les lèvres du brun. Soudain,il sentit une vive douleur dans sa lèvre inférieure. Gray poussa Loki de son corps et se releva.

"Tu m'as mordu !" Dit le roux avec consternation. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres,une petite quantité de sang collé à son doigt.

"Pense-y,Loki. Amitié n'est pas amour. Lucy t'aime vraiment et tu l'a mérites. Comme je l'ai dit,vous êtes tous les deux fait l'un pour l'autre." Répondit le brun. Il pouvait goûter le sang de Loki sur sa langue.

"Es-tu sourd ? Ne me dis pas ce que je ressens !" Loki avait crié. Les larmes piquaient derrière ses yeux.

"Je pense que tu étais juste curieux de savoir ce que ce que ça faisait avec un homme." Dit Gray en haussant les épaules.

"Je t'aime,Gray !" Déclara Loki,ignorant le sang qui suintait le long de son menton.

"Où cette relation aurait conduit de toute façon ? Je ... je ne t'aime pas." Soupira le brun. Il se retourna et commença à marcher vers la porte.

"Tu sais,Gray ? Tu as raison ... Je suis malheureux ... Mais seulement parce que tu ne te rends pas compte de tout le mal que tu me fais ... Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça fait de se faire rejetter par la personne qu'on aime ... Tu es aussi froid que ta magie ..." Dit Loki d'une voix calme,la tête basse,asombrissant son regard.

Gray s'arrêta une seconde,mais il recommença à marcher vers la porte. Avant de la refermer derrière lui,il dit une dernière chose.

"Parle-en à Lucy."

La porte se referma derrière le brun. Loki était furieux. Dans sa colère,il donna un violent coup de poing dans la table qui vola contre le mur.

Il tomba à genoux alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Son corps était parsemé de tremblement et dans un dernier effort il poussa un rugissement de colère et de tristesse qui resonna dans tout le quartier.

~ La maison de Lucy ~

Lucy venait de prendre une douche et commençait à s'habiller.

"Ah Plue,ma tête me fait encore mal. Je ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool." Dit la jeune fille blonde à son petit esprit blanc.

"Pun-Puuun !" Répondit celui-ci.

"Je dois me préparer. Je vais faire comme Gray m'a dit. Je vais dire à Loki ce que je ressens !" Dit Lucy,confiante. Puis elle se souvint de toute sa conversation avec le mage de glace.

"Je ne peux pas croire que je lui ai dit tout ça !" Ses joues devinrent rouges. "Je lui ai même dit que j'étais toujours vierge. Je ne boirai plus jamais !" Se promit-elle. "Mais il m'a aidé à démêler mes sentiments. Je dirai tout à Loki. Aujourd'hui."

Sur ce,Lucy ferma la porte de l'esprit d'argent et quitta sa maison. Elle commença à marcher vers la maison de Loki,son esprit obscurci par de drôles de pensées. "Peut-être que j'aurais dû porter autre chose ? C'est peut être un peu trop ... voyant ? Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Elle portait une jupe courte noire et un débardeur vert laissant voir son nombril et son décolté. Elle portait aussi des talons hauts,qui faisait paraître ses jambes plus longues. "Il devrait être content. Loki aime bien ce genre de vêtements. Il regarde souvent les filles qui portent ça tout le temps." Elle respira à fond.

Après une courte promenade,elle atteint enfin la maison du roux. Sa nervosité n'avait fait qu'empirer. Son estomac se tordait et ça tête tournait. Elle trouva finalement le courage de frapper à la porte.

Une voix grave et légèrement énervée retentit derrière la porte. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"C-C'est Lucy." Dit elle un peu surprise après avoir entendu le ton de colère de Loki.

Lucy entendit des pas derrnière la porte,puis le son d'un loquet que l'on déverouille avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

"Hey Lucy." Dit le roux sans vraiment la regarder. Il était soulagé car il portait ses lunettes de soleil,donc c'était moins évident que ses yeux étaient rouges. "Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps,en fait."

"Oh ..." Dit la blonde,déçu. Elle serrait les bords de sa jupe entre ses mains. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de Loki ainsi que les vêtements inhabituels de la jolie blonde. Il se sentait désolé pour Lucy. Elle avait fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici et il venait de la reçevoir assez rudement.

"Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant,mais que dirais-tu d'un dîner ce soir ? C'est moi qui t'invite. Alors nous pourrons rattraper le temps perdu." Dit le roux en forçant un sourire sur son visage.

"Vraiment ?" Demanda la blonde avec un sourire éclatant.

"Je passerai te prendre à 8 heures. Est-ce que ça te convient ?"

"Biensur !"

~ 08h15 - Restaurant ~

"Je suis tellement heureuse que nous puissions enfin rattraper le temps perdu ! Même si tu es à Earthland depuis quelques jours déjà,je t'ai à peine vu." Dit la blonde,excitée.

"Ouais,je suis désolé pour ça. Mais je vais rattraper tout ça maintenant." Loki sourit. Il se sentait toujours mal,mais il pensait que c'était mieux que de déprimer seul à la maison. Il pensait qu'il serait peut être capable d'oublier ce qui s'était passé le matin même,mais malheureusement cela ne fonctionna pas vraiment.

Depuis qu'elle était en face de Loki elle ne voyant plus que lui et ça lui faisait repenser à tout ce que le mage de glace lui avait dit. "Que dois-je faire ? Lui dire maintenant ou attendre un peu ?"

Loki réussit à maintenir une conversation normale avec Lucy,mais il remarqua qu'elle était très nerveuse. "Gray est probablement aller la voir." Pensa-t- il énervé. "Elle a certainement l'intention d'avouer ses sentiments."

"Wow,tu as l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur,Loki." Lucy rit,légèrement pompette. Elle avait déjà brisé sa promesse de ne plus jamais boire.

"Ne t'en fait pas Lucy. Je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose. Dis-moi ... Tu n'aurais pas trop bu par hasard ?" Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

"Héhé,tu as sans doute raison." Lucy rit à nouveau alors qu'elle servait à Loki un autre verre de vin.

A la fin du dîner Lucy était très ivre et Loki l'était un peu aussi,mais ils décidèrent de sortir boire un peu plus. Mais Lucy arrêta bien vite car elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à nouveau la gueule de bois,Loki continua à boire. Vers 3 heures du matin ils furent chassés du bar car c'était la fermeture.

"Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à la maison maintenant." Lucy fit la moue. "Nous nous amusons tellement."

"En effet. Viens chez moi,normalement j'ai un peu de bière au frigo." Marmonna le roux,ivre.

"Bonne idée,mais je pense que tu as assez bu,monsieur le Lion." Dit la blonde alors qu'elle accrochait son bras autour de Loki.

"Ouais,tu as probablement raison. Allons-y."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de l'esprit,le voyage dura plus longtemps que la normale puisque Loki n'arrivait pas à marcher droit.

"Pfwou,nous sommes enfin arrivés !" Lucy parut heureuse.

"Ouais. Entrez,princesse." Dit le rouquin en faisant une profonde révérence.

"Héhé,tu es drôle quand tu es saoul,Loki." Dit la blonde alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de la porte.

Ils parlèrent pendant un certain temps et passèrent de la bière à l'eau potable.

"Comment tu t'es fait cette plaie sur la lèvre ? Je me suis demandée toute la nuit." Demanda Lucy en montrant la tache rouge sur ses lèvres.

"Oh ... Je l'ai eu au cours de la mission." Menti l'esprit. Lucy semblait y croire.

"C'est douloureux ?"

"Non,ça ne fait pas si mal que ça."

"Prends bien soin d'elle. Tu dois garder tes lèvres humides,comme ça,elle guérira plus rapidement."

"Vraiment ?" Demanda le roux. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

"Je vais ... je vais t'aider." Dit la blonde,un peu timide.

Elle se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son esprit. Dans son état d'ébriété,les instincts du Lion prirent la relève et il s'empressa d'approfondir le baiser. Il était trop ivre pour s'occuper de qui l'embrassait,pour le moment.

"Je-Tu me plais,Loki." Dit Lucy en rompant le baiser.

"Je sais,Lucy." Le roux attrapa à nouveau les lèvres de Lucy. Il l'attira sur ses genoux et passa ses mains jusqu'à sa cuisse. Lucy sursauta de surprise et Loki y vit sa chance de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle laissa sa langue jouer avec la sienne.

"C'est sûr qu'elle n'est pas aussi dominante que Gray." Pensa-t-il. Avec Gray c'était une lutte pour la domination la plupart du temps.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant un moment,jusqu'à ce que Lucy sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise ce que c'était. Comme si Loki savait qu'elle l'avait remarqué,il rompit le baiser pendant un moment.

"Je suis désolé,je n'ai pas pu me controler." S'excusa-t-il.

"P-Peu importe. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser." Dit Lucy un peu embarrassée.

"Tu veux aller dans la chambre à coucher ?" Demanda le rouquin,complètement perdu dans ses désirs d'instincts et d'alcool. Il commença à donner de petits baisers dans le cou de Lucy.

"Je ne sais pas ... je ..." Répondit la blonde,un peu timide.

"Je serai gentil." Dit Loki,quand il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Il l'allongea sur le lit.

"Je t'aime vraiment,Loki." Elle chuchota à l'oreille de l'esprit. Il lui répondit en l'embrassant à nouveau. Leur baiser passionné d'avant se poursuivit. Après un certain temps Loki commença à nouveau à embrasser son cou et ses mains se glissèrent sous son débardeur pour y trouvé ses seins. Il caressa doucement la peau.

Lucy souffla brusquement quand elle sentit ses mains sur ses tétons. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand il commença à jouer avec ses mamelons.

"Tes vêtements sont sur le chemin." Dit le roux quand il passa le débardeur par dessus la tête de la jeune femme. Il déplaça ses mains dans son dos pour décrocher son soutien-gorge. Avant qu'il ne puisse le retirer,Lucy se couvrit de ses mains.

"Je suis ... un peu embarrassée." Expliqua la jeune fille,ses joues virant au rose.

"Tu n'as pas à l'être,je suis sûr qu'ils sont beaux." Dit le roux pour l'apaiser. Lucy acquiesça et enleva lentement de son soutien-gorge. Loki sourit. "Je savais qu'ils étaient beaux."

Il mit doucement ses mains sur eux et plaça de petits baisers partout sur ses seins. Après ça,il remua ses lèvres sur ses tétons. Pendant ce temps ses mains erraient de ses seins à ses hanches. Il tira lentement sur sa jupe. Lucy laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

"Tu ne veux pas que je continu ?" Demanda le lion quand il entendit le gémissement.

"Si si,mais avant je voudrais ..." Chuchota Lucy. Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise du roux et laissa ses mains glisser sur son torse musclé. Elle baissa les yeux et vit la grande bosse dans son pantalon. Elle posa timidement sa main contre elle,ce qui fit gémir Loki.

Il s'attaqua à nouveau à ses lèvres tandis que son doigt courait sur sa culotte.

"Nhn,Loki ! Mais ..." Lucy gémit. Loki retira sa culotte et caressa doucement sa peau. Pendant ce temps,elle déboutonna le pantalon de Loki et libéra son membre dur. Le spectacle la fit rougir encore plus. Même si elle était un peu timide elle voulait le toucher pour que son esprit bien-aimé se sente bien. Elle fit courir lentement ses doigts de haut en bas.

"Mhh,C'est bon,Lucy ..." Loki gémit. "Mais je veux te faire du bien en premier."  
Loki inséra lentement un doigt en elle. Un soupir bruyant retentit dans la bouche de la jeune fille.

"S-S'il te plaît,sois prudent ..."

"Ne t'inquiete pas,je ne te ferai pas de mal." Dit le roux,tout en plaçant un petit baiser sur sa joue. Il déplaça lentement son doigt et après un moment,il en inséra un deuxième. Lucy serra les épaules de l'esprit avec ses deux mains. Elle essayait d'étouffer ses gémissements.

"Ne te retiens pas." Il murmura doucement en grignotant son oreille. Après un certain temps Loki retira ses doigts et se positionna entre les jambes de la belle.

"L-Loki,je suis ... je ... je ne suis pas prête pour ça... encore. D-Désolée." Dit timidement la blonde entre ses gémissements.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne peux pas te forcer. Je vais te faire du bien comme ça alors." Il commença à bouger ses doigts plus vite pendant qu'il lui massait le téton gauche avec son autre main. Après un moment,le souffle de Lucy s'alourdit encore plus alors que l'orgasme la ravageait.

"Je suis ... Je suis venue" Gémit-elle. Loki avait sentit les paroies de chaire se resserées autour de ses doigts. Après quelques instants de flottement,il retira ses doigts.

"C'était bien ?" Demanda-t-il alors qu'il lécha le liquide sur ses doigts.

"O-Oui ... C'était incroyable." Elle se redressa et l'embrassa. "Je tiens à te faire du bien aussi." Elle le poussa en arrière et plaça ses mains autour de son membre gonflé et débuta un mouvement de va-et-vien.

"Comme ça ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Oui,c'est très bien." Loki gémit. Lucy accéléra le rythme.

"Bordel,c'est vraiment bon." Pensa-t-il. Mais il se souvint comment il se sentait encore mieux quand Gray l'avait fait pour lui. "Je ... Je te déteste vraiment Gray. Je te déteste." Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il vint enfin dans la main de la jeune fille. Et il se douta bien que d'avoir pensé au mage de glace à un tel moment,y était pour quelque chose.

"C'était bien ?" Demanda Lucy. En réponse Loki attira la jeune fille blonde dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

Mais avant de s'endormir,la seule chose qui traversa son esprit ne fut pas une tête blonde mais plutôt une tête brune.

~ Le lendemain ~

Lucy ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Dois-je te voir ce soir ?" Demanda-t-elle à son esprit.

"Oui,Lucy. Je viendrai te chercher." Répondit-il. La mage blonde plaça un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle prit son sac et sortit de l'appartement.

Loki ferma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa.

"Merde !" Murmura-t-il en glissant contre la porte,jetant son visage contre ses genoux.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

* * *

**Et voila,ça c'est fait ! Un chapitre un peu plus long. **

**Alala... Les emmerdes arrivent à vitesse grand V ... Pour les plus frustrées,(moi la première) il n'y aura plus de lemons GraLo avant un moment T-T (Je me fait de la peine à moi-même) Faut que j'arrête de me faire du mal ... **

**Bref ! Je poste enfin ce chapitre un peu en retard puisque je voulais le poster le 23,mais bon ... Faute de temps il sort aujourd'hui. Pourquoi le 23 ? Et bien parce que le 23 ça faisait un an que j'avais posté ma première fiction :D Joyeux anniversaire !**

**Aller ! A pluch' !**

**Watashi no baka~**


	7. La bataille de l'esprit et du coeur

**Yo ! Contente de vous retrouver ! Je viens de rentrer d'Espagne à mon plus grand malheur ... T-T Le soleil et la plage vont me manquer ! **

**Enfin ! Fini les vacances,alors au boulot ! Voici donc le chapitre 7 !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**YaoiIsYummy :**** Je suis d'accord que Gray est d'une stupidité excessive sur ce coup ... Serait-ce un reproche à demi camouflé,pour me rappeler que j'ai une autre fic qui m'attend toujours ? Sinon je t'avourais que cela me satisfait pleinement de savoir que j'ai réussi à te clouer le bec pour cette fois ! MOUHAHA !**

**CrazyDodge :**** Et bien pour être honnête,il n'y aura plus de lemon GraLo avant minimum le chapitre 10 ... Mais il faudra peut être attendre encore plus après ;) Sadique que je suis ...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La bataille de l'esprit et du cœur.

Le soleil n'est même pas encore complètement levé qu'une porte d'entrée claque déjà. Gray vient de rentrer chez lui après une longue nuit à faire la tournée des bars.

Il se retourna pour verrouiller sa porte,mais quand il voulut mettre la clé dans la serrure,elle tomba sur le sol. Il la ramassa et essaya de nouveau. Il ne semblait pas en mesure de se concentrer puisque la clé lui échappa une nouvelle fois. Le mage appuya sa tête contre la porte.

"Merde." Jura-t-il. "Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Et pourquoi je me sens si mal ?"

La raison pour laquelle le mage de glace n'avait pas pu dormir cette nuit-là,c'était parce qu'a chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux,il revoyait le visage plein de tristesse du rouquin.

"Ai-je eu tord ? Est-ce possible qu'il ait dit la vérité et qu'il ne soit pas amoureux de Lucy ?" Pensa-il. Il se claqua la tête contre la porte.

"Merde ! Je ne dois plus me torturer avec ça. J'ai fait le bon choix. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être gays. Ni lui,ni moi. Et il est tout simplement parfait pour Lucy. Pourquoi dois-je toujours compliquer les choses ?"

Il soupira. "Je suis vraiment un idiot."

Après son conflit intérieur,il décida de discuter à nouveau avec Loki. Peut-être qu'il avait tiré des conclusions un peu vite. D'une certaine manière,il n'était tout simplement pas habitué aux sentiments et il n'était pas tellement à l'aise avec quelqu'un comme il l'était avec Loki. Il avait eu quelques problèmes dans ses relations précédentes.

Il décida d'attendre le Lion à Fairy Tail. Quand il verrouilla finalement sa porte derrière lui,il commença sa marche. C'est toujours perdu dans ses pensées qu'il arriva à la guilde.

"Gray ? Que fais-tu ici si tôt ?" Demanda Mirajane,surprise.

"Impossible de dormir,alors quoi d'autre à faire que de venir te voir,Mira ?" Gray sourit.

"Je suis flattée,mais je doute que ce soit la vraie raison." Mira sourit en retour.

Gray s'assit au bar et commanda une bière. Il voulait parler avec Loki,mais il avait peur que le Lion ne veuille pas le voir. Il était assis là avec un visage sombre,en sirotant son verre.

"Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici depuis ce matin à boire verre sur verre,tout seul avec cette tête d'enterrement." Demanda finalement la barman au bout de 2 heures. La guilde était pratiquement vide.

"Je ... Ne t'inquète pas,je vais bien." Menti le brun.

"Tu penses vraiment que je suis si stupide,Gray ?" Le brun haussa juste les épaules.

"Dis-moi,peut-être que je peux t'aider." Proposa la blanche.

"Tu ne peux pas,parce que,moi-même,je ne comprends pas réellement ce qui se passe."

"Eh bien ... Si tu as besoin d'aide,tu sais où me trouver." Mira sourit,légèrement inquiète.

Gray fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête. La mage aux cheveux blancs retourna à son bar pour servir les quelques autres clients. Elle s'était à peine retournée que les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent. Loki entra et se dirigea vers le bar,il n'arrivait pas à marcher droit. Preuve qu'il avait déjà abusé de l'alcool dès le matin. Il s'assit au bar et ordonna une autre bière. Puis il remarqua Gray quelques tabourets plus loin. Il tourna immédiatement la tête à l'oposé. Gray se leva et marcha jusqu'au roux.

"Loki. J'ai besoin de te parler." Dit il alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de l'esprit.

"Je pense que tu en a déjà assez dit. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus." Dit le rouquin avec amertume. Il ne regardait toujours pas le brun. Le mage de glace attendit que Mirajane ne puisse plus entendre pour continuer.

"Ecoute,je sais que je me suis trop emporté hier. Je suis désolé,d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi. Je pense que nous devrions parler à nouveau." Il s'arrêta une seconde quand il regarda l'esprit de plus près. "Es-tu ivre ? Tu peux à peine t'asseoir."

Loki se retourna avec le regard plein de colère.

"Ecoute Gray,je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes conneries. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter hier donc je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter aujourd'hui. Et oui,je suis ivre ! Tu as ignoré mon amour pour toi,tu m'as dit mes sentiments comme si tu le savais mieux que moi,et tu m'as mordut la lèvre putain !" Loki divaguait. "Et maintenant que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais,que peux-tu lire sur mon visage ?"

"J'ai dit que j'étais désolé !" Gray commençait à en avoir marre.

"J'ai dit non ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Jamais !"

"Alors,tu ne veux même plus être amis ?" Demanda le brun.

"Tu n'as pas vraiment agit comme un ami non plus,hein ? Je me doutais que tu allais me rejeter,j'étais prêt pour ça... Mais le pire c'est que tu m'ais donné de l'espoir pendant quelques jours et puis que tout à coup,tu m'ais dit que tu me larguais,comme ça. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait Gray. C'est la façon dont tu l'as fait." Le verre craquait légèrement sous ses doigts tant il le serait. Il commença sa deuxième bière.

Gray broyait ses dents. "Très bien. J'ai compris,je vais te laisser seul. Tache juste de ne pas boire au point de finir dans le coma."

"Oh Gray,une dernière chose. J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai baisé Lucy la nuit dernière. Comme le grand Gray est devenu devin,j'ai décidé de faire un essai." Dit Loki sarcastiquement,le regard embrumé par l'alcool.

Le mage de glace claqua la porte de la guilde,complètement hors de lui.

"Putain de bâtard ! Je fais des efforts et il ne veut même pas m'écouter." Pensa le brun avec un soupire. "Ok,il a le droit d'être énervé mais quand même ... Pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Et pourquoi suis-je si énervé du savoir qu'il était avec Lucy ? C'était ma propre idée,putain !"

Gray bouda chez lui tout le reste de la journée. Quand la nuit commença à tomber,il était tellement fatigué de se rendre malade à cause de ses propres pensées contradictoires,qu'il décida de retourner à la guilde,qui était probablement pleine de monde à cette heure. Il espèrait pouvoir se changer les idées. Même si Loki était là,il serait facile de l'éviter.

Quand il fut encore qu'à mi-chemin à travers la ville,il put déjà entendre les bruits de Fairy Tail. D'une certaine manière,ça le réconfortait toujours. Il ouvrit les portes de la guilde et vit que les gens dansaient,se battaient,riaient et buvaient. Une nuit normale pour Fairy Tail.

Il s'assit à côté d'Erza,Juvia et Natsu,et même s'il ne se sentait toujours pas très bien,ça le réconforta un peu.

"Je n'ai jamais vu Loki boire autant. Il est resté toute la journée collé au bar et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'en décrocher. Apparemment,il n'était même pas sobre quand il est arrivé." Mentionna Erza après un certain temps.

"Je vais prendre un autre verre. Les gars vous voulez quelque chose ?" Gray changa vite de sujet.

Il alla chercher les boissons et quand il revint,il vit Loki assis dans le hall. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et si les regards pouvaient tuer,Gray serait mort sur le coup. Lucy était assise à côté du rouquin,mais elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

Soudain l'esprit monta sur la table.

"Cher Nakamas,j'ai une grande nouvelle." Tout le monde regarda le lion,curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire. "La belle Lucy-chan et moi sortons ensemble !"

Il se tut un instant. Tout le monde regarda Loki,puis Lucy et de nouveau Loki. Les joues de la jeune fille virèrent au rouge. Puis une exclamation se fit entendre venant de la foule.

"Enfin ! Lu-chan va enfin pouvoir apprivoiser le grand Lion de Fairy Tail !"

"C'est officiel ? L'Histoire s'écrit ce soir !"

"Allez,scellez avec un baiser !"

"Oui,un baiser !"

Loki descendit de la table et prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et les acclamations devinrent encore plus fortes. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent,les joues de Lucy étaient encore plus rouge. Elle sourit et jeta ses bras autour du cou du rouquin.

"Est-ce qu'il fait vraiment toute cette mise en scène pour moi ?" Pensa le brun quand il vit le regard du roux alors qu'il embrassait Lucy. L'esprit aussi un peu assombri par l'alcool,Gray avait un plan. "Je vais lui montrer que ça ne m'affecte pas du tout."

"Hey Juvia,tu veux danser ?" Demanda-t-il a la mage d'eau à côté de lui.

"G-Gray-sama veut danser avec J-Juvia ?" Marmonna la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avec surprise.

"Oui,bien sûr." Il sourit. A peine avait-il fini sa phrase,qu'il était déjà tiré vers la piste de danse par la jeune femme.

Il jeta un œil à l'esprit du Lion et pendant un moment il vit un regard étonné sur son visage. "Va te faire foutre Loki,je sais ce que tu essayes de faire,mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire."

"Tu ne vas pas gagner cette guerre Gray. Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu m'as fait." Pensa le roux avec colère.

Le reste de la soirée,les deux hommes ont continué leur bataille silencieuse. Juvia avait failli s'évanouir quand Gray avait poser ses mains sur ses hanches tout en dansant. Le brun pouvait sentir les yeux de Loki brûler son dos.

"Cette guerre est la mienne,Loki. Et je ferai tout pour que tu la perdes." Pensa Gray,son bon sens complètement perdu dans la colère et l'alcool. Il se pencha et embrassa Juvia. Il regarda rapidement vers le Lion et vit un mélange de surprise,de choc et de douleur sur son visage. Mais il ne se sentit même pas désolé sur le moment.

Gray rompit le baiser et se pencha vers son oreille. "Sortons d'ici." Chuchota-t-il. La mage d'eau s'évanouit presque à nouveau. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur Juvia sembla vincre son état de choc et prit des mesures par sa propre initiative. Après un moment,elle traîna le mage de glace dans un bâtiment.

Au-dessus de la porte pendait l'insigne. "Hôtel"

Le lendemain matin,Gray se réveilla avec une Juvia nue dans ses bras. Il se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière et il avait honte de son propre comportement. Il avait été jusqu'a coucher avec Juvia,juste pour faire chier Loki.

"Je suis un crétin." Cette pensée traversait son esprit encore et encore. "Je veux juste que tout ça soit fini."

Il regarda la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle souriait de bonheur et Gray ne put résister à faire de même à la vue de celui-ci. En fait,il s'était amusé avec elle durant la nuit.

"Avec Loki c'était aussi amusant,mais ça ne devait pas l'être. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir dans notre relation. Avec Juvia il y a une possibilité." Pensa le brun,en essayant de calmer son esprit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bleus de la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois pour s'adapter à la lumière soudaine. Lorsque sa vision devint claire,elle se rendit compte d'où elle était. Ses joues devinrent de couleur rouge quand elle se souvint de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la nuit.

"G-Gray-sama ! B-Bonjour !" Dit-elle,un peu gênée,en couvrant son corps avec les draps.

"Bonjour. As-tu bien dormi ?" Il sourit.

"Juvia pense qu'elle dort encore,parce que ce doit être un rêve."

"Haha,c'est la réalité Juvia."

La jeune fille sourit et s'installa à nouveau confortablement à l'intérieur des bras de Gray.

"Je veux que cette relation avec Loki se termine. Et ce pourrait bien être le chemin. Je peux certainement tomber amoureux de cette fille." La voix dans sa tête essayait de le convaincre que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Mais quelque part au fond de lui,une autre voix lui hurlait quelque chose de tout autre.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 7 !**

**Comment ça "Il est trop court !" ?**

**Et mon clavier dans votre figure,ça vous dit ? Mais je plaisante ! (Ah bon ?)**

**Bref... Sinon,les enmerdes s'intensifient et ça put de plus en plus l'embrouille.**

**Juvia est contente car elle s'est enfin tapé son Gray-sama et ce crétin à rendu Loki malheureux ! (Ok,il passe premier sur ma liste de personnes à tuer ... Et je revendrai son cadavre sur eBay.) **

**A la prochaine ! **

**Bienvenu sur eBay !**

**Rubrique Annonces récentes :**

**Vend cadavre d'homme brun en état plus ou moins déterioré. (Possible marques de hache ou autres outils tranchants.)**

**Envoie possible en pièces détachées. Paiment accepté en espèces ou en Yaoi. Pour plus de renseignements sur cet article,envoyer un MP à chacha1710. **

**.**

**Watashi no baka~ (Et cette fois ça prend tout son sens.)**


End file.
